Take My Hand and Marry Me
by Haruka Hitomi
Summary: Namaku Kujyou Kazusa, kekasih rahasia Jin Kuga sang bintang idola. Namun kini kami sadar, kami lelah akan sandiwara ini/"Tapi Kujyou Kazusa, maukah kau jadi istriku di empat tahun mendatang nanti dan kini menjadi tunanganku?"/"A-aku... AKU BERSEDIA JIN-KUN!"/Jika Cinderella bisa menikahi pangeran, maka seorang fans juga bisa menikahi biasnya, iya kan?/Mind to RnR?


Di kota sedang ada berita yang ramai dibicarakan terutama oleh sejumlah wartawan dan para gadis. Seorang bintang idola baru yang beberapa minggu lalu memulai debut pertamanya dengan sebuah lagu yang berhasil menyedot tiga perempat masyarakat menjadi penggemar fanatiknya. Ia seorang lelaki misterius yang tak pernah mengumbar identitas aslinya kecuali nama, banyak pihak mengira itu adalah perintah agensi. Yang dipublikasikan adalah seorang lelaki berparas sempurna dengan rambut hitamnya dan mata _onyx _nya yang menyerupai kucing, dengan nama Jin Kuga_._ Namun salah, semua itu bukan perintah agensi, melainkan pilihan yang dipilih Jin sendiri. Walau begitu, saat di panggung, ia lebih memilih nama _Hades _sebagai _stage name _nya.

Mulanya banyak yang mengangkat alis ragu mendengar nama panggung lelaki yang kini merupakan lelaki paling digemari wanita di Tokyo. _Hades _adalah nama dewa kegelapan Yunani. Kenapa tak memilih yang lebih cerah? Seperti _Orpheus, _dewa musik—karena lelaki itu sangat berbakat memainkan alat musik dan bernyanyi. Namun Hades tak mengubah pilihannya saat konferensi pers pertamanya. Nama panggungnya tetaplah Hades. Dan sejak itulah banyak gosip beredar soal alasan pemakaian nama _Hades. _Namun sejak album pertamanya keluar, tiga dari seluruh lagunya ada di tangga lagu tertinggi selama empat minggu berturut-turut dan akan terus begitu sehingga penggemarnya, baik lelaki maupun perempuan, terus bertambah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Take My Hand and Marry Me**

KK © Koge-Donbo

Fic © Haruka Hitomi

Warning: Fluff, AU, _typo, _kepanjangan pake banget

_A special fic for my second OTP in KK—a crack pair—Jin & Kazusa_

_And a specia-last fic for my debut in FFn, in this case, Kamichama Karin fandom_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nikmati sajalah/?

* * *

Membicarakan sebuah rahasia memang seru dan menyenangkan—biasanya,kebanyakan gadis berpikiran seperti itu, maksudku, kata-kata yang umumnya seperti, "_Aku suka dia, jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya! Ini rahasia kita!"; _kurang lebih yang seperti itu dan banyak lagi jenis rahasia lainnya. Tapi bagaimana bila kau adalah rahasia itu sendiri? Tentang dirimu sendirilah yang orang lain tak boleh tahu. Bukan menjaga rahasia, akulah rahasia itu. Rahasia yang disembunyikan Jin Kuga sejak debut pertamanya di dunia hiburan yang menjadi dunia favoritnya sepanjang masa dimana para penggemarnya akan meneriakkan namanya histeris, memuji dan memujanya saat kakinya menjejaki lantai panggung dan disirami cahaya lampu sorot. "_Hades! Hades!" _pasti sorakan nama itu akan bergemuruh di studio, apalagi saat konser besar-besaran.

Inilah yang disebut sebagai tekanan batin. Kau harus menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak bermesraan dengan pacarmu sendiri di tempat umum dimana sebagian besar pasangan lain memamerkannya—walau aku bukan tipe gadis yang akan dengan sukarela memeluk atau mencium atau melakukan hal mesra dengan Jin semudah itu di muka umum. Kau harus mampu berada jauh dan sulit menjangkau pacarmu sendiri saat para penggemar fanatik itu akan melakukan apapun untuk menjadikan bias mereka menjadi milik mereka sendiri. Bagiku, yang seperti ini namanya neraka dunia.

Aku tahu alasan Jin selalu merahasiakanku dari sorotan kamera dan cercaan pertanyaan wartawan serta _paparazzi. _Ia ingin melindungiku dan melindungi dirinya sendiri serta karirnya juga. Dulu, beberapa saat setelah debut pertamanya, pacar seorang aktor terkenal ditemukan sekarat di toilet umum karena ulah penggemar aktor itu yang terbakar api cemburu. Jin bilang, dia tak mau aku jadi korban para penggemar fanatiknya yang jujur saja, lebih mengerikan. Dan ia juga sadar, kalau aku ikut terkena cahaya lampu sorot, para penggemar yang kebanyakan labil itu akan menyebarkan rumor-rumor buruk karena tak setuju soal hubungan kami—tentu saja, Jin kini lelaki paling diincar wanita di Jepang.

Sedih memang. Miris tentu saja. Tapi aku bisa apa? Tentu saja aku hanya bisa menyemangatinya dibalik panggung, membantunya dengan tugas sekolah saat tugas-tugasnya sebagai idola sedang senggang dan ia kembali masuk sekolah, dan selalu ada disana untuknya. Aku cukup bersyukur Tuhan menciptakanku sebagai gadis kalem yang punya sedikit sifat bertindak tanpa pamrih pada orang lain.

Pagi menjelang siang ini, aku berdiri di koridor lantai tiga sekolahku menatap beberapa siswa yang bermain _dogde ball _di lapangan bawah lewat kaca blok besar yang dijadikan sebagai dinding. Tentu saja semeter dibelakang kaca diberi batas besi sebagai pengaman kalau-kalau ada yang gila dan melompat dan menubrukkan diri sehingga kaca pecah dan ia jatuh dari ketinggian lima belas meter. Hari ini Jin absen lagi. Kudengar ia agak sibuk karena akan mempersiapkan konser tunggalnya yang tinggal beberapa minggu lagi di Tokyo _Dome. _Bangunan mewah Tokyo dimana hanya para artis yang sudah diakui saja yang boleh tampil disana, bukankah itu berarti Jin memang hebat?

"Kazusa." Aku menoleh mendapati seseorang menepuk bahuku. "Kau ada disini rupanya, padahal aku terlanjur mencari sampai ke ruang kesenian. Ayo ke kafeteria, semuanya sudah berkumpul disana." Aku mengangguk menyetujui ajakan seorang gadis yang tingginya nyaris sama denganku dengan rambut ikal cokelatnya—Hanazono Karin. Ia berjalan riang sambil bersiul-siul di depanku tanpa beban. Enak sekali kalau bisa sepertinya.

Benar, semua teman dekatku di masa sekolah menengah atas ada disana. Mereka duduk berkumpul di sebuah meja makan panjang di dekat jendela yang secara alamiah dicap sebagai meja-milik-kami selama kami ada di sekolah mewah ini, terimakasih pada kekayaan orangtuaku dan kecerdasan yang sudah secara alami melekat dalam gen dan DNA ku sehingga aku bisa sekolah di sekolah yang super bergengsi ini.

"Bukankah ini hebat?" Yuuki Sakurai berucap ditengah-tengah acara makan siang karena hanya ia yang sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Kami punya kebiasaan tak bicara waktu makan. "Jin memintaku bermain biola di konser tunggalnya nanti sementara ia bermain piano! Aku tak sabar lagi soal ini! Tampil di Tokyo _Dome _benar-benar tak terbayangkan!" Pacarnya, Miyon Yii, bertepuk tangan pelan sambil tergelak mendengar berita menyenangkan itu. Micchi yang duduk disebelahku juga mengangguk-angguk dengan senyum lebarnya yang terkulum sampai matanya yang berbeda warna karena _contact lens _itu menyipit riang.

"Apa Jin-_kun _sudah memberikan informasi lebih lanjut?" suara Karin menyeruak dan Yuuki mengangguk semangat menanggapi, "Kalian harus segera bersiap soal ini," katanya riang sambil membuka bungkus roti belutnya yang baru saja ia beli tujuh menit lalu denganku saat kami baru datang menyusul.

"Kami akan berlatih di ruang musik segera setelah kesibukannya cukup reda."

"Apa…" aku berucap pelan ragu-ragu seakan aku akan mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah yang berakibat hukuman mati segera, "Apa itu berarti Jin-_san _akan segera masuk sekolah rutin?"

Yuuki mengendikkan bahunya, "Entah ya. Kuharap iya. Karena kalau tak rutin, hal ini takkan berhasil dengan mudah." Miyon menepuk bahu Yuuki seakan berucap,_ "Aku pasti akan membantumu," _yang ditanggapi Yuuki dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Kalau Kuga begini terus," Kazune—kakak sulungku—berucap sembari mendorong kaleng tehnya yang sudah kosong dan peyok di daerah tengah. "Aku tak yakin ia akan melewati ujian akhir nanti dengan mudah. Pekerjaannya itu terlalu banyak, aku ragu ia akan lulus." Aku menghela napas mendengar komentar tajam namun agak ada benarnya itu sementara Karin menonjok lengan Kazune pelan seakan mengingatkannya untuk tak berkata seolah menyumpahi seperti itu. "Hei, hei, ucapanku benar!" protes Kazune.

"Jin sekarang sibuk apa?" tanya Himeka dengan suaranya yang pelan.

"Kemarin saat aku bertanya lewat telepon, ia sedang menyelesaikan pembuatan salah satu video klipnya yang terbaru yang akan menjadi lagu pembuka di konser tunggalnya itu. Dia sangat gembira, aku bisa merasakannya dan aku turut berbahagia atas keberhasilan akan cita-citanya itu. Ayolah Kazune, toh kalau ia tak lulus ujian akhir ia masih bisa berkarir sebagai idola! Aku yakin ia akan bergelimangan puluhan ribu yen dari semua itu," Micchi menjawab.

Aku diam saja mencerna semua itu. Jin memang sedang sangat sibuk. Kami saja terakhir bertemu hampir sebulan lalu dimana ia beberapa hari dari pekerjaannya untuk tes tengah semester. Setelahnya yang ada diantara kami hanyalah pesan-pesan elektronik singkat yang tak terlalu penting, aku memang tak pernah menyapanya lebih dulu karena aku takut menganggu kegiatannya. Namun semalam, perutku serasa tergelitik karena Jin tiba-tiba mengirimkan pesan yang kuanggap sangat jarang atau hampir tak pernah ia kirim pada siapapun sebelumnya, "_Aku merindukanmu Kazusa."_ Aku juga rindu padanya. Sangat. Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong aku juga tak bisa sembarang komentar. Tak ada satupun di meja ini yang tahu hubunganku dengan Jin. Kazune pasti akan mengamuk pada Jin karena ia takkan pernah mengijinkanku berhubungan dengan pria lain seenak jidatku tanpa pemantauan dan ijin darinya dan ia sudah terlanjur menilai Jin sebagai pemuda yang hanya bisa main-main dan menggoda saja. Ah, terlalu banyak rahasia dalam hidupku.

Bel jam istirahat usai berdering keras dan aku tergelak pelan melihat Karin yang menyeret kakinya malas menuju kelas sejarah yang akhirnya ditarik paksa oleh Kazune—yang kini adalah kekasihnya. Sungguh, kuharap waktu cepat berlalu dan akhirnya sampai dimana Karin akan menjadi kakak perempuanku, itu akan sangat menyenangkan. Tentu saja aku pergi ke kelas yang berbeda karena aku satu tahun lebih muda dari mereka semua. Sepanjang pelajaran yang kudapati dari hasilku berusaha menyimak serius adalah gambar kodok di tengah-tengah buku catatanku dan konyolnya di dahi kodok yang tampak nyengir itu aku menuliskan nama Jin Kuga. Kurasa aku akan jadi gila. Aku tak pernah terbiasa berbagi dengan orang lain, sehingga memendam semua masalah dan keluh kesahku selama ini membuatku stress dan beberapa kali depresi—itu benar-benar buruk.

Kali ini akulah yang menyeret kakiku malas di sepanjang jalan untuk menuju gerbang sekolah segera setelah bel pulang berbunyi dan aku bahkan memutuskan pulang lebih dulu. Saat ini pulang dan tidur adalah pilihan terbaik yang kupunya. Aku membuka loker sepatu dan mengambil sepatu hitam yang biasa kupakai setiap pagi berangkat dan siang pulang sekolah. Namun, kepingan mata biruku yang seperti dua keping batu safir melebar ketika seseorang menutup mulutku dengan tangan hingga aku hampir-hampir tak bisa bernapas. Rasa sesak itu menguasaiku sampai bekapan itu terlepas dan aku meraup oksigen dengan rakus. Aku membuka mulut, bersiap protes saat menyadari aku ada dalam lemari sapu kecil di bawah tangga sekolah. "Kena—"

"Kazusa."

Aku terbengong-bengong melihat sosok lelaki yang menurutku tampan dan akan selalu tampan di mataku tengah tersenyum simpul penuh kepuasan karena berhasil mengerjaiku. Ia membentuk tanda _peace _dengan dua tangannya. Wajahnya itu jadi tak terlalu jelas karena ruangan kecil ini diterangi lampu sebesar lima watt saja, tapi aku yakin senyumnya tetap hangat seperti yang lalu-lalu. "Jin?" tanyaku tak yakin namun ia mengangguk. Dua detik kemudian, aku masih belum bisa mencerna keributan mendadak diluar lemari sapu yang kebanyakan diwarnai dengan suara perempuan.

"Eh? Kita kehilangan dia?"

"Aaah! Sayang sekali! Saat di muka umum ia tak terjangkau, harusnya ini kesempatan bagus!"

"Kau sih! Tadi kau memaksanya untuk berfoto dan memberi tanda tangan kan?!"

"Huh, kau sendiri menggodanya! Lelaki manapun risih dengan yang seperti itu! Apalagi Kuga-_kun _bukan tipe lelaki yang jatuh pada godaan murahanmu itu Akane!"

"Hee?! Apa katamu?! Ucapkan sekali lagi!"

"Sudahlah kalian! Kita harus berpencar dan dapat apa yang kita inginkan dari Hades! Hei, Makoto, nasib kita ada di bahu kecilmu dan kameramu yang manis itu. Cari Jin Kuga dan ambillah beberapa foto bagus, mengerti kan? BERGERAK!"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku bingung mendengar percakapan tak masuk akal dan konyol penggemar Jin di sekolah ini yang jumlahnya hampir tiga perempat siswi, "Maksudnya apa?" tanyaku dan Jin malah tertawa sambil mengendikkan bahunya, puas karena bisa kabur dari para singa betina itu sekaligus menarikku berduaan bersamanya dalam interval waktu yang sangat singkat. Kemana kepekaanku? Kenapa aku bisa tak sadar saat ia menyeretku kedalam lemari sapu sebegitu mudahnya? Apakah aku benar-benar selemah itu? "Kok kau bisa disini?" tanyaku padanya.

"Meminta perpanjangan ijin lagi," sahutnya. Aku baru akan membuka mulut untuk menjawab saat Jin menyelaku. "Tolong bilang pada Sakurai agar latihannya di apartemenku atau gedung agensiku saja. Mustahil bisa dengan mudah berkeliaran di sekolah sementara mereka-mereka—" aku tahu siapa mereka-mereka yang dimaksud, "—selalu mengerubungiku seperti semut mengerubungi gula tanpa ampun, kapanpun aku terlihat."

Aku menghela napas. Yah, harusnya aku memang paham konsekuensi suka dan menjadi pacar seorang bintang idola yang merahasiakan identitasku yang notabene kekasihnya sendiri juga. Tapi aku juga tak bisa bayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan penggemar ganas tadi kalau tahu aku adalah pacar Jin. Ngeri juga rasanya. "Iya," jawabku akhirnya, "Berjuanglah, terutama untuk konser besarmu di Tokyo _Dome _nanti."

Kami sama-sama terdiam. Lelaki itu menggigit bibirnya, seakan ia harus menyampaikan sesuatu tapi tercekat di tenggorokannya. Ia menyibakkan poninya keatas sekali gerakan namun poni hitam itu kembali turun menutupi dahi karena gaya gravitasi. "Kazusa, aku—" Benar kan, suaranya tercekat. "—aku merindukanmu." Dalam satu gerakan cepat tubuhku yang terlalu ringan untuknya terkunci dalam kurungan lengannya yang ditutupi jaket hitam untuk penyamarannya yang kini gagal total. Ganti aku yang terpaku diam tak tahu harus merespon apa. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Jin memelukku diam-diam seperti ini, kontak fisik kemesraan kami memang selalu diam-diam dan penuh rahasia. Manis dan mendebarkan walau menyesakkan dan miris disaat yang sama karena pasangan lain bisa melakukannya kapan saja sedang aku dan Jin terhalang berbagai macam pertimbangan yang menurut kami adalah baik bagi kami berdua.

Aku tersadar. Ini memang sudah lama sekali jadi aku melingkarkan tanganku juga di tubuhnya, mencium harum tubuhnya yang sangat menenangkanku itu. Tepat sekali waktunya, aku sedang stress berat dan satu pelukan saja langsung membuatku semangat kembali agar tetap bertahan dalam kepura-puraan ini. Jin memang sok tak mengenalku di depan orang. Ia akan sok cuek padaku, bersikap aku sama saja dengan yang lain. Tapi saat kami hanya berdua, hanya aku yang ada dalam pikirannya. Aku tersenyum tipis merasakan napasnya yang memburu gugup menerpa leherku dimana rambut lurus pirang panjangku tak sengaja tersibak beberapa saat lalu.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi," ucapku sambil melepas pelukan. Aku tahu, aku sok kuat padahal rasa rinduku padanya masih menggebu-gebu. Pertemuan ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Tak heran apa yang datang dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba akan berakhir dengan cepat pula.

"Ya," balasnya sambil mencoba tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu terlihat terpaksa, jelas sekali ada raut lelah terpatri di wajahnya. Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah Jin sudah mulai bosan dengan rahasia ini? "Kalau bisa, aku akan meneleponmu nanti malam. Tolong sampaikan pesanku juga pada Sakurai ya, hanya kau harapanku. Manajer dan mobilku sudah menunggu diluar. Aku harus segera pergi, akan ada pemotretan di studio M. Tunggulah tiga sampai lima menit setelah aku keluar agar tak ada yang curiga."

Seperti biasanya setelah pertemuan rahasia kami, aku mengangguk setuju. Sedetik kemudian, ia membuka pintu dan berlari secepat kilat dan detik berikutnya seorang siswi menjerit histeris karena menangkap kehadirannya sehingga kini gerombolan itu turun sampai ke halaman sekolah mengejar Jin. Aku bingung mengapa lelaki bisa begitu cepat dan tangkas seperti itu. Pengap juga lama-lama berada disini dan saat aku melihat kebawah mengapa kakiku terasa janggal adalah karena aku baru memakai sebelah sepatu hitamku dan yang sebelah kiri memakai sepatu putih khusus dalam sekolah itu. Akhirnya tiga menit berlalu dan aku berlari kecil menuju loker sepatuku yang masih dalam keadaan sama—terbuka dengan salah satu sepatu hitamku teronggok tak berdaya disana bersama dengan sebuah sepatu putih sekolah.

.

.

.

"Kazusa darimana sih?" ucap Karin setengah kesal saat aku sampai di rumah terlambat. Niatnya mau pulang lebih dulu ternyata malah aku yang terakhir karena insiden di lemari sapu tadi. Aku hanya meringis bersalah dan perutku secara spontan bereaksi ketika hidungku mencium aroma menggoda selera dari dapur. Himeka dan Kyuu-_chan _memang yang terbaik soal masak-memasak. Aku sendiri lebih suka berada di dekat buku-buku soal ilmu kesehatan yang selalu kubaca tiap harinya. Kalau Himeka adalah koki rumah ini, aku adalah dokter rumah ini, sedangkan Kyuu-_chan _merangkap keduanya. "Cepat ganti baju ya," kini nada kesal itu hilang seketika digantikan senyum manis Karin. Aku bingung bagaimana _mood _nya berubah secepat itu.

Aku menusuk-nusuk _omurice _yang dibuat Himeka dengan tatapan tak minat padahal setengah jam yang lalu wanginya bisa membuatku seakan tak makan tiga hari padahal ini hanya _omurice. _Aku sedikit curi pandang kearah Kazune dan Karin yang masih adu bicara di makan malam dan Micchi yang sibuk dengan makanannya namun sesekali bercanda dengan kucing milik Karin—orang yang menurutku aneh tapi cukup menyenangkan diajak bergaul.

Karin dan Micchi memang tinggal disini sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Karin hanya sendirian di Tokyo, bibinya diluar kota. Himeka dan Kazune mengajaknya tinggal bersama karena kami juga kebetulan satu sekolah. Aku tak keberatan sama sekali, sekarang rumah akan lebih ramai karena aku, Kazune, dan Himeka adalah tipe orang yang memilih diam. Apalagi setelah kedatangan Micchi yang sudah kami anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri. Ia dan Karin memberikan banyak keramaian dan warna baru di kediaman Kujyou yang sebelumnya selalu sepi dan tenang namun kini penuh seruan, ejekan, dan candaan setiap harinya. Bahkan bibi tetangga sebelah pernah protes karena rumah besar ini tak mampu menahan suara berisik dari penghuninya yang selalu cari gara-gara satu sama lain. Keramaian yang entah mengapa membuat masing-masing dari kami nyaman.

Himeka dan aku membereskan meja makan seusai makan malam. Walau kami memang punya pelayan, tapi sebisa mungkin hal-hal kecil kami lakukan sendiri. Aku menggosok piring basah dengan lap sementara Himeka mencucinya sambil gadis itu berdendang menyenandungkan lagu favoritnya yang tak pernah kutahu lagu apa itu. "Biar kuselesaikan Kazusa, pergilah ke ruang televisi. Ada Micchi disana," ucap sepupuku itu tiba-tiba.

"Tak perlu, ini tinggal sedikit."

"Makanya biar kuselesaikan. Tadi kau terlihat lelah sekali. Cepatlah istirahat dan bangunlah kapanpun kau suka besok pagi karena besok hari Minggu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Aku tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk. Himeka memang sangat baik. Walau kami tak pernah berkata apapun, diam-diam ia memperhatikan setiap dari kami dengan caranya sendiri. Aku dan Himeka, sifat kami hampir sama, hanya saja, ketulusannya lebih besar dariku kurasa, kepekaannya juga.

Aku duduk disamping Micchi yang sibuk mengganti-ganti _channel. _Ia menyodorkan setoples kue kering padaku tapi kutolak. Aku tidak sedang dalam _mood _memakan kue kering yang sangat lezat buatan Kyuu-_chan _itu. Aku menatap layar televisi dengan bosan dengan posisiku yang memeluk kedua lututku yang terangkat disofa merah marun yang kududuki lalu menenggelamkan kepalaku, mencari posisi nyaman.

"Ada Jin-_kun!" _Seruan mendadak Micchi membuatku langsung mendongak. Ya, ya, apapun tentang Jin, kuakui langsung membuatku serius dan penasaran. _Channel _itu berhenti di _channel _23—saluran hiburan Tokyo. Jin ada disana, sebuah _interview _singkat rupanya. Bukan _live, _mungkin rekaman tempo hari yang baru disiarkan hari ini. Wanita muda yang digaji untuk mengorek informasi dari mulut idola sendiri itu mengajukan berbagai pertanyaan biasa yang dijawab Jin dengan mudah dan terlampau lancar seakan ia sudah melakukan wawancara seperti itu untuk seumur masa ia hidup di dunia. "Tadi dia datang ke sekolah kan? Para gadis itu ribet sekali, mereka berlarian kesana kemari mengejarnya. Aku jadi kasihan," ucap Micchi dan aku hanya mengangguk. Dalam hati sudah kuputuskan bahwa takkan menganggap pelukan tadi itu apa-apa seperti yang lalu-lalu, hanya sebuah penyemangat rutin saja.

"Kau bertemu dengannya tidak Kazusa?" tanya Micchi lagi.

"Tidak," dustaku.

"Sayang sekali,"gumaman pelan Micchi terdengar. Aku menatap layar sambil menghela napas. Kini aku dapat satu pemikiran. Semua ini memang rahasia. Rahasia kami. Seperti ini jelas membuat masing-masing dari kami lelah. Jin harus mencari-cari kesempatan sedangkan aku harus terus menunggu. Kami seakan telah bergerak jauh padahal kami masih di tempat yang sama, seperti orang berlari ditempat. Hubungan kami tak ada perkembangannya. Kini aku merasakannya, rasa lelah yang selalu kusangkal tiap datang itu menggerayapi lagi, namun kali ini, aku mencoba untuk tak mencegahnya. Aku mencoba melihat apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku biarkan lelah dan keraguan menggerayangiku. Satu asumsi tercipta oleh pikiranku, asumsi bodoh yang kubiarkan seenak jidat membuat kesimpulan, aku harus terus menunggu dalam kepura-puraan ini. Membiarkan semua berjalan sesuai arus semu yang kami ciptakan. Tapi sampai kapan aku harus menunggu? Semua itu membawaku pada satu kesimpulan teregois dalam hidupku, aku mulai lelah.

.

.

.

Malam itu Jin meneleponku pukul setengah satu dini hari. Aku masih terjaga dengan buku _Sistem Kerja Otak _yang bila dilihat dari judulnya yang _mainstream, _sudah ketahuan bahwa ini bacaan berat yang membosankan. Namun aku sudah membaca buku setebal empat ratus delapan puluh tujuh halaman ini tiga kali dalam sebulan. Ia tak bicara banyak. Hanya tanya apakah aku masih terjaga—pertanyaan konyol, lalu aku sedang apa, dan pembicaraan tak penting lainnya. Ia tak menyebut-nyebut soal pelukan tadi maka akupun lebih memilih tutup mulut dan terbawa arus dengan pembicaraan yang ia inginkan. Aku tahu Jin lelah, nada suaranya berkata begitu secara implisit, jadi aku berusaha membuatnya sesantai mungkin.

Aku sudah menyampaikan pesan dari Jin pada Yuuki dan lelaki dengan potongan rambut hitam klimis calon violinis itu menyanggupinya. Selanjutnya biar mereka saja yang urus, lebih baik aku tak ikut campur. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan hari ini?" tanyaku.

_"Kegiatan biasa yang sangat membosankan." _Di seberang sana ia tergelak sedangkan aku menautkan kedua alisku.

"Itu jalan yang kau pilih Jin-_kun."_

_"Yah," _ia berkata, _"Aku hanya ingin menyanyi. Bukannya pemotretan seperti model atau akting seperti para aktor. Aku lebih suka konser daripada semua tetek-bengek yang menurutku tak ada gunanya sama sekali itu."_

Entah kenapa geli rasanya mendengar Jin bisa bersungut-sungut seperti anak kecil. Aku tahu ia lelah dengan rutinitasnya tapi caranya berkeluh kesah seperti mengadukan temannya yang mengambil mainannya membuatku tak bisa menahan senyum geli yang terulas secara reflek.

"Bagaimanapun, kau harus melakukannya kan?" aku mendengarnya bergumam dengan nada rendah darisana—sebal akan pendapatku yang tak membelanya. Inilah Jin-_kun _yang sangat aku rindukan berhari-hari. Seorang yang menjadi pendampingku dihari pertamaku di sekolah menengahku. Saat itu semua siswa angkatan baru ditemani satu senior. Jin bersamaku menurut undian yang ia ambil dan saat itulah semuanya dimulai begitu saja. Simple, sederhana, namun kuingat sepanjang masa. Tiba-tiba saja rasa lelahku menguap seiring kami berdua terus bicara bahkan tertidur dengan telepon masih tersambung. Tapi aku tak pernah tahu kapan rasa lelah itu akan kembali merayap.

Paginya, saat menuruni tangga aku menyadari bahwa Karin dan Kazune sudah pergi lebih dulu untuk olahraga pagi rutin mereka yang selalu dikeluhkan Karin setiap hari sebagai kegiatan tak berperikemanusiaan dari Kazune. Aku memasang jaket biru mudaku dan mengaitkan risletingnya sampai ke leher—jaket itu cukup panjang, menutupi setengah dari rok putih yang kukenakan—dan aku tengah memakai sepatu santai untuk mengalasi kakiku yang tertutup kaus kaki putih longgar. Himeka menawariku sarapan tapi aku memutuskan makan nanti saja dan segera memulai latihan mendadak yang sangat jarang kulakukan.

"Kazusa!" panggilnya. Aku menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Bisa tolong sekalian membeli bahan makanan untuk nanti siang dan makan malam? Aku dan Micchi punya acara lain setelah sarapan dan Kyuu-_chan _sedang pergi cuti. Kami akan pulang sore."

Aku mengangguk saja sambil tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan keluar dari kediaman Kujyou itu. Diluar cukup cerah dan matahari sudah agak tinggi karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan—biasanya Karin dan Kazune akan pulang pukul sepuluh atau sebelas; entah apa saja yang mereka lakukan setelah olahraga singkat di pagi hari. Aku membuka risleting jaketku dan memperlihatkan sebuah blus putih polos yang kukenakan di dalam. Tak jauh dari rumah kami ada sebuah _minimarket _tempat kami biasa membeli sesuatu yang kami butuhkan. Aku masuk kesana dan menghela napas lega karena udara di dalam cukup dingin karena adanya _air conditioner _yang dipasang disalah satu sisi dinding. _Minimarket _itu biasa-biasa saja tapi cukup lengkap, bahkan di meja kasir disajikan satu keranjang kecil penuh _baumkuchen _dalam plastik dimana satu buah seharga lima ratus yen.

Aku mengambil keranjang lalu memilihi apa saja sekenanya karena selama ini tidak pernah ada yang protes soal apapun masakan yang dimasak Himeka dan Kyuu-_chan_. Walau itu barang paling murahan sekalipun, rasanya akan tetap enak. Aku cukup tahu soal masak-memasak jadi kuambil beberapa barang wajar yang digunakan orang pada umumnya sebagai bahan makanan mereka. Untung saja aku sempat mengantungi dompetku tadi pagi atau aku harus berlari pulang untuk mengambil uang atau meminjam pada siapapun itu.

Saat sampai di depan meja kasir, kedua alisku terangkat melihat ada sebuah kotak besar di dekat kaca yang berisi majalah, koran baru, komik, dan semacamnya. Aku tersenyum tipis melihat foto Jin-_kun _di halaman sampul sebuah majalah terkenal yang selalu membahas tentang artis-artis yang menarik perhatian kamera dan massa. Jin-_kun _terlihat keren disana, dia memang selalu keren.

Aku sedikit tersentak karena tiba-tiba ponsel di sakuku bergetar cukup keras. Ada panggilan masuk sehingga aku segera mengangkatnya tanpa sempat membaca peneleponnya.

_"Kazusa!"_

"Yuuki-_san?" _aku mengangkat alis lalu menjauhkan telepon dari telinga dan melihat nama peneleponnya. Sakurai Yuuki. Dari nada suaranya tampaknya lelaki itu terburu-buru. "Ada apa?"

"_Kau dimana? Apakah posisimu sedang dekat dengan rumahku?"_

"Ha?" aku melihat keluar kaca blok yang terpasang di _minimarket _itu. Ah ya, kalau tak salah Kazune pernah bilang rumah Yuuki-_san _ada disekitar wilayah ini, tak jauh dari rumah kami, "Mungkin begitu. Aku sedang di _minimarket _di dekat rumah. Kenapa?"

_"Semalam Jin berkata bahwa kami bisa latihan pagi ini di gedung agensinya, harus bisa hari ini karena ini satu-satunya kesempatan yang ia punya. Tapi aku sedang tidak di Tokyo bersama Miyon untuk mengunjungi keluarganya sejak kemarin sore setelah pulang sekolah, sebelum kau memberitahuku soal pesan dari Jin. Begini, tolong ke rumahku dan ambilkan biolaku lalu bawa ke agensi Jin, bisa?"_

"Eeeh?" aku mengerang tak terima. "Kenapa aku?"

_"Aku menelepon Himeka tapi ia bilang baru saja pergi dengan Micchi. Ponsel Kazune dan Karin tidak aktif. Kumohon, kumohon, ini juga agar konser Jin nanti berjalan lancar. Rumahku tak begitu jauh dari _minimarket _itu. Aku sedang naik _shinkansen _menuju agensi Jin, tak ada waktu bila harus kembali dulu," _ia menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Aku menghela napasku lalu akhirnya mengangguk. Ini juga bukan salah Yuuki-_san_ dan kesempatan mereka untuk berlatih sebelum konser sangatlah jarang karena jadwal Jin-_kun_, "Beritahu alamat rumahmu."

.

Yuuki meringis bersalah saat aku mengantarkan biola cokelat miliknya ke agensi Jin—dimana itu kali pertama aku mengunjunginya—Jin ada disana juga dan ia melambai padaku, mencoba menahan diri tak melakukan hal yang lebih dan menarik perhatian karena kami tak hanya berdua, walau dari sorot mata dan air mukanya, aku sangat tahu ia ingin mendekat.

"Maaf Kazusa," ucap Yuuki. Tampaknya ia benar-benar terburu-buru, dirinya yang biasanya rapi terlihat sangat berantakan disana-sini.

Aku mengangguk, "Kenapa kau tak naik kereta lebih awal?" tanyaku.

"Ini sudah yang paling pagi. Semalam nenek Miyon masuk rumah sakit, ia sangat sedih jadi aku harus menungguinya."

"Sudahlah," Jin berucap, "Sekarang kau disini, Kazusa juga. Ayo masuk, aku minta cuti khusus lagi hari ini untuk ini." Aku memutuskan bahwa ini adalah latihan Jin dan Yuuki untuk konser besar di Tokyo _Dome _itu. Jadi walau Jin menawari dan aku juga sangat ingin berada dekat dengannya, aku takkan masuk. Aku tak mungkin menganggu latihan apalagi dengan satu kantung plastik berukuran sedang di tangan berisi bahan masakan jadi aku memutuskan berbalik dan bersiap untuk berjalan pergi namun Jin berdeham dan menghentikan langkahku. "Kazusa, kurasa kau harus ikut—maksudku, kau bisa menilai hasil latihan pertama ini."

"Jelas-jelas Jin-_san _lebih berbakat dalam musik," ucapku dengan menggunakan akhiran _'-san' _untuk namanya. Karena di depan Yuuki, aku tentu saja akan bersikap menghormatinya dan menganggapnya seniorku karena mereka juga lebih tua dariku walau hanya setahun agar tak membuat lelaki violinis cerdas itu curiga macam-macam.

Jin tampak tak terima mendengar bagaimana caraku menyebut namanya tapi ia berusaha menutupinya, "Ayolah, masuk saja. Kau harus menuruti seniormu." Aku baru akan membalas ketika tiba-tiba ia mendorong punggungku dan Yuuki-_san _dari belakang untuk masuk ke gedung lima belas tingkat yang mewah itu sehingga akhirnya aku pasrah saja.

Jin membawa kami ke ruang latihannya di lantai delapan. Beberapa kali aku melongo menyadari kami berpapasan dengan puluhan orang yang pernah kulihat di teve maupun majalah. Benar juga, kami tengah berada dalam sebuah bangunan milik suatu agensi di bidang hiburan, mana mungkin kami tak bertemu dengan idola lainnya. Ruang latihan Jin sangat luas—terlalu luas untuk ditempati satu orang saja. Disana ada sofa, _tape recorder, _televisi, dan piano _grand _hitam besar. Aku mendesah kagum dan duduk di sofa besar itu lalu melihat keduanya. Kemarin aku berada sangat dekat dengan Jin, kini hal itu terulang lagi. Jarakku dengannya yang tengah duduk di bangku untuk piano itu hanya sepanjang dua meter saja. Yuuki mengeluarkan biolanya dan mereka mendiskusikan lagu apa yang cocok namun aku tak terlalu memperhatikan karena aku tak mengerti. Mereka memainkan lagu milik Jin tapi aku tak tahu judulnya, mungkin aku memang aneh karena aku tak pernah mengetahui apa saja lagu-lagu dan kegiatan Jin di dunia hiburan; pasti penggemar Jin lebih banyak tahu dariku padahal akulah kekasihnya.

Aku menumpukan kedua siku diatas lutut dimana telapak tanganku menopang daguku, aku menatap kearah mereka berdua. Bagus juga, dari yang kudengar, Jin sering menyanyikan lagu-lagu _beat _yang keras dan sama sekali tak beraliran klasik. Tapi kini mereka berhasil mengubah lagu itu menjadi aliran klasik dalam waktu satu kali latihan yang menurutku nyaris sempurna. Yuuki mengiringi dengan tepat, berpadu dengan piano milik Jin seakan mereka sudah melakukannya seribu kali berturut-turut dan Jin bisa bernyanyi mengikuti iringan itu. Kurasa tak rugi juga ikut masuk dan melihat dua orang temanmu yang benar-benar jenius musik di era ini.

Tiga menit kemudian, nada terakhir terdengar dan mereka saling tersenyum puas—tak salah Jin memilih Yuuki untuk tampil dalam satu penampilan berbeda di konser besarnya nanti. Aku bertepuk tangan pelan menyambut permainan yang memang cukup membuatku terhibur itu. Keduanya memandangku meminta pendapat. "Keren," komentarku dan Jin nyengir sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya sementara Yuuki tersenyum tipis.

"Aku yakin yang satu ini bisa tampil sempurna walau hanya sekali latihan Yuuki," ucap Jin, "Bagaimana kau bisa semudah itu mengikutinya? Kau memang benar-benar violinis jenius dekade ini!"

"Tak masalah Jin. Kau juga sangat sempurna dalam hal ini," balas Yuuki, "Kita lakukan lagi atau bagaimana?"

"Apa kau sedang terburu-buru? Tampaknya Yii sedang dalam kesusahan."

"Yah," Yuuki menggaruk kepalanya, "Bisa dibilang begitu. Aku harus segera kembali kesana, kapan kau punya waktu senggang lagi?"

Jin menimbang-nimbang, "Entah ya, kalau ada, kau pasti kuhubungi. Pergilah, Yii membutuhkanmu. Latihan satu kali ini sudah keren menurutku. Kita tinggal menambahkan sesuatu saja." Yuuki tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk dan ia memberikan salam sampai jumpa padaku dan Jin lalu berlari keluar ruangan. "_Arigato!" _teriak Jin yang dibalas dengan seruan _"Ya!" _dari Yuuki. Aku heran bagaimana Jin dengan santainya berteriak-teriak—begitu pula dengan Yuuki. Tapi aku kagum bagaimana mereka bisa berlatih dengan sempurna hanya dalam interval waktu tiga menit lebih sedikit—mungkin hampir lima menitan kalau setelahnya ikut dihitung.

Jarak beberapa saat, aku masih diam saja sampai Jin menatapku dan aku tersentak. Wah, kami sendirian lagi rupanya. "Tadinya aku mengambil cuti sehari penuh karena kukira kami sama-sama luang dan latihan ini akan butuh banyak persiapan. Ternyata semuanya berkebalikan dengan prediksiku. Kau mau menemaniku menghabiskan hari Kazusa?"

"E-entahlah," jawabku sedikit tergagap karena aku tak terbiasa bagaimana seorang lelaki memandangku begitu lekat dan lama. Walau Jin pacarku, kami kan jarang bertemu, sehingga aku juga tak pernah bermesraan dengannya seperti pasangan normal pada umumnya. "Apakah aku akan melihat bagaimana pemotretanmu dan kegiatan lainnya?"

"Bukan." Ia menggeleng. "Aku kan sedang cuti. Maksudku, kita pergi keluar, kau dan aku—anggap saja, kencan pertama kita. Bagaimana?" Aku nyaris tak bisa bernapas mendengar itu dan warna merah menjalari wajahku yang memanas.

.

.

.

Jin mengenakan _hoodie _hitamnya dengan kaca mata hitam—walau aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya terlalu jelas, penampilan itu mengundang beberapa gadis meliriknya. Aku tetap mengenakan baju yang kukenakan sejak tadi pagi namun aku melepaskan jaket biruku sehingga hanya memakai blus putih dengan lengan panjang yang longgar dan rok putihku juga. Hei, aku baru sadar penampilanku serba putih hari ini—kecuali warna sepatuku yang cokelat tua.

Aku terus merasakan wajahku memerah karena Jin menggunakan kata 'Kencan Pertama' sebagai judul dari kegiatan kami di salah satu hari yang panas ini, namun nampaknya ia tak terlalu ambil peduli dengan judul itu dan memilih bersikap santai seperti biasa tapi sesekali waspada saat ada yang memperhatikannya berlebihan. Kukira ia juga agak konyol, orang-orang mungkin memperhatikannya bukan karena curiga ia siapa. Tapi karena factor bajunya yang menggunakan _hoodie _lengan panjang dengan celana panjang juga dan mengenaka kaca mata hitam seakan ia teroris—semua berpikir apakah baju seperti itu tak membuatnya kegerahan.

Kami berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan selama beberapa menit setelahnya di pusat Tokyo yang sangat ramai itu—sungguh aku bersyukur lingkungan rumahku ada di distrik yang sepi dan tenang karena aku tak harus menghadapi keramaian seperti ini setiap harinya. Tapi apartemen Jin adalah sebuah bangunan mewah di suatu distrik tak jauh dari jalan utama dimana ia pernah bercerita kalau rentetan suara klakson mobil di malam hari di jalan utama yang mengalami macet total sangatlah mengesalkan.

"Kurasa penyamaranmu cukup sukses," ucapku memulai percakapan.

"Ya," dia berucap sambil tersenyum namun sedetik kemudian senyumnya hilang begitu saja sehingga aku menatapnya penasaran, menunggu apa yang akan ia katakana selanjutnya. "Kenapa tadi kau memanggilku 'Jin-_san'? _Hal itu terus menggangguku sejak tadi."

Aku tergelak, "Yuuki-_san _ada disana. Bukankah kau bilang bahwa tak seorangpun boleh tahu soal hubungan kita? Aku tak pernah memanggil lelaki dengan sebutan '-_kun'_ secara terang-terangan di depan mereka dan kalian lebih tua satu tahun dariku. Kurasa '-_san' _adalah alasan yang tepat sebagai alibi bersikap sopan." Jin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Apa kau pernah berkencan sebelumnya?" Aku menoleh kearahnya terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu dengan pipi merah. "Masalahnya, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang," sambung Jin, "Kalau makan siang, ini masih terlalu pagi." Aku diam saja, memutuskan tak ambil komentar karena aku juga tak tahu harus bicara apa. "Hei, benar juga, aku baru ingat! Kalau naik _shinkansen,_ kita bisa ke sebuah taman bermain yang baru dibuka kemarin. Kau mau kesana?"

Aku mengerjapkan mata. Sedikit ragu atas usul itu. Setahuku biasanya tiket harus dipunyai sehari sebelumnya apalagi kalau itu taman bermain baru, pastilah pengunjungnya akan sangat memenuhi area. Tapi Jin mengajak seolah itu bukanlah suatu masalah. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk ikut dalam permainan satu hari ini. Hei, ini kencan pertama kami. Semuanya harus sempurna karena kami takkan tahu kapan kami bisa sedekat ini tanpa sembunyi-sembunyi lagi. Aku mengangguk dan tangan kami saling bertautan saat kami berlari ke stasiun untuk mengejar kereta selanjutnya.

"Wah…" Aku menatap sekeliling sejauh mataku bisa melihat. Ada bianglala besar setinggi empat puluh meter sebagai pusat dari taman hiburan itu—mirip London _Eye _dengan kabin-kabinnya yang bergelantungan dicat berwarna biru dan pink; kurasa biru dan pink adalah warna utama yang dijadikan ikon dari taman bermain baru ini. Ini memang baru, tiga minggu yang lalu lokasi ini masih dihalangi oleh tembok dari seng setinggi lima meter, tak kusangka selama enam bulan berlalu dulu tempat ini direncanakan menjadi taman hiburan.

Aku tersentak saat tiba-tiba sesuatu mendarat di kepalaku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Jin tersenyum simpul dan tanganku naik ke kepala untuk meraba apa yang diletakkannya di atas rambutku.

"Itu telinga kelinci." Jin berucap mendahuluiku dan saat tanganku memegang benda itu, aku tersenyum tipis. Sebuah bando yang wajib dikenakan setiap pengunjung, yang kupakai adalah sepasang telinga kelinci putih. Aku tergelak saat Jin mengenakan telinga kucing hitamnya—diluar dugaan ia cocok dengan benda itu, namun wajahnya tampak kesal karena peraturan yang mewajibkan pemakaian benda yang membuatnya risih.

"Kenapa kelinci?" aku bertanya sambil kami berjalan memasuki arena. Jin menyerahkan salah satu tiket VIP itu padaku dan aku melipatnya lalu memasukkannya ke saku rok putihku dan berjalan di sampingnya.

Jin mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah. Hanya saja kurasa kau memang terlihat cocok dengan telinga kelinci itu. Rambutmu panjang sekali, kalau kau memakai bando itu jadi tidak terlalu banyak ada ruang kosong."

"Ruang kosong?" aku bertanya tak mengerti.

"Itu hanya perumpamaan. Sudahlah lupakan. Intinya kau cocok dengan kelinci itu." Jin menautkan lagi tangan kami dan kami berjalan melintasi keramaian. Ia bertanya padaku apa yang ingin kunaiki. Aku jarang ke taman bermain jadi aku juga tak terlalu tahu apa wahana yang menyenangkan untuk dinaiki.

"Cangkir itu imut sekali," cetusku tiba-tiba saat kami melewati sebuah arena permainan dimana pengungjung duduk dalam cangkir raksasa lalu cangkir itu berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jin tergelak mendengar ucapanku lalu ia menarikku menuju barisan antrean. Hanya dengan menunjukkan tiket VIP, kami mendapat hal istimewa untuk bermain lebih dulu. Kukira itu tak adil, membayangkan bahwa kebanyakan orang disini memakai tiket regular dan mengantre lama, aku dan Jin yang baru datang bisa langsung mendapat giliran awal.

Kami duduk dalam satu cangkir berwarna merah marun bermotif polkadot. Cangkir itu berputar dan mulanya kami masih bisa tertawa-tawa tapi satu menit kemudian, putarannya menggila sehingga aku dan Jin menjerit—terutama Jin, ia berusaha menghentikan putaran itu dengan memutar tuas di tengah-tengah gelas, tuas itu memang berputar tapi tak ada pengaruhnya, sepertinya putaran memang diciptakan diluar arena oleh mesin khusus. Aku merasa mual dan pusing tapi tak bisa berhenti tertawa melihat Jin yang terus menjerit minta berhenti. Tiga menit kemudian, wahana itu berhenti dan kami keluar sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Wahana pembuka yang bagus Kazusa," ucap Jin saat aku menyuruhnya duduk dulu sebelum kami berlanjut. Aku memberinya sapu tanganku dan ia menerimanya. Aku tertawa mendengar komentarnya mengingat aku tak menyuruhnya agar kami naik wahana itu. "_Sky Tower," _ucap Jin tiba-tiba sehingga aku menoleh dengan kedua alis terangkat. "Itu wahana selanjutnya, ayo!"

Kami berlari kecil lagi menerobos keramaian dan aku menatap horror ke sebuah wahana yang dimaksud Jin saat kami berhenti. Sebuah tiang raksasa selebar tiga meter dengan jejeran bangku-bangku kecil melingkar di bagian bawah. Tanpa membiarkanku berkomentar, Jin menarik tanganku lagi, menunjukkan tiket VIP dan kami mengambil tempat di tengah-tengah dari semua kursi-kursi kecil itu. Aku menggigit bibir gugup menyadari jarakku dengan tanah adalah satu meter dan akan lebih tinggi lagi mengingat tiang itu setinggi tiga puluh meter diatas tanah—setinggi puncak tertinggi bianglala utama. Ketika ada suara dari mesin yang meminta kami memasang pelindung yang ada diatas kursi untuk dikalungkan ke badan kami, aku sama sekali tak bergerak. Ini pertama kalinya aku mencoba yang seperti ini.

"Kazusa, pakai pengamannya." Jin sudah mengenakan pengaman wahana itu dan ia lalu sedikit meregangkan tubuh untuk meraih pengaman di kursiku lalu mengalungkannya di badanku dan ia sekaligus memasangkan sabuk pengamanku, "Takut?" tanyanya iseng dan aku menoleh kearahnya dengan sorot mata memohon belas kasihan tapi ia tertawa. "Di tengah-tengah nanti ada kamera, kamera itu akan tepat menyorot wajah kita karena kita ada di tengah. Berposelah oke?"

Aku menganga tak percaya, "Ta-tapi—Jin, a-aku—"

"Sepuluh, sembilan, delapan, …"

Suara dari mesin _intercom _otomatis yang menandakan wahana ini segera dimulai membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Aku menelan ludah susah payah dan menyadari bangkuku dan sembilan orang lain di sekelilingku naik beberapa senti dari posisi awal. "A-aku harus bagaimana?!" aku bertanya panik.

"Tenang saja Kazusa. Ini aman seratus persen! Begini, kalau difoto nanti kau tidak tersenyum, kau harus mengabulkan keinginanku. Mengerti?"

Aku semakin panik mendengar taruhan dadakan yang dibuat Jin. Sempat-sempatnya dia berkata begitu saat aku merasa aku diantara hidup dan mati. Ketinggian setinggi itu membuatku mual, maksudku, aku tak terlalu takut pada ketinggian, tapi itu terlalu tinggi! Bangku kami bergerak naik sampai nyaris menyentuh ujung tiang. Aku menelan ludah ngeri mendapati aku bisa melihat sepertiga Tokyo darisini.

"Jin-_kun…" _Sungguh aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak merengek namun Jin malah nyengir bangga dengan pilihan wahananya.

"Lima, empat, tiga—" Aku memejamkan mataku kuat-kuat.

"Tersenyumlah Kazusa."

"Dua… satu."

"YAAAAAAAKK!" Semua berteriak tapi kuyakin teriakanku paling kencang. Aku meremas kuat-kuat lengan _hoodie _yang dikenakan Jin. Sementara aku ketakutan setengah mati, ia malah berteriak senang bahkan sesekali tertawa. Lima detik kemudian bangku itu mencapai tempat awal dibawah dan aku menggunakannya untuk mengambil napas karena napasku hampir putus, namun sedetik kemudian, belum sempat mengeluarkan napas, wahana itu naik lagi dengan kecepatan mengerikan dan turun lebih cepat sehingga semua berteriak makin keras.

"Kazusa!" Jin berteriak menyaingi deru angin yang menerpa. Aku tak menjawabnya namun ia melanjutkan. "Disini!" Tidak, ini terlalu mengerikan. Aku tak bisa membuka mataku, membayangkan diriku akan membentur tanah. Tidak, tidak bisa. Tidak bisaaaaa. TIDAK BISA!

CKREK! CKREK!

Oh, sial. Kini ada permintaan seseorang yang harus dikabulkan.

Aku terhuyung-huyung saat kami turun namun Jin berhasil menangkapku saat beberapa kali aku nyaris terjungkal karena pusing. Lelaki itu malah tertawa-tawa, menikmati pilihannya. Aku bingung kenapa kebanyakan lelaki lebih suka wahana yang mengacu adrenalin, maksudku, adrenalin memang bagus, tapi jika sudah seperti tadi… rasanya aku ingin muntah. Ini lebih buruk dari wahana cangkir.

"Yah," ia mendudukkanku di sebuah bangku putih seperti bangku taman sementara aku memijit-mijit pelipisku, ia duduk disebelahku dan berucap, "Kabulkan permohonanku. Di foto yang kita dapat dari hasil tadi kau bukannya tersenyum tapi malah menunduk sambil berteriak. Payah ah."

"Baiklah. Apa?"

"Hmmm, tidak. Tidak sekarang," ia berucap sambil nyengir dan aku punya firasat ia memang sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Kuharap bukan sesuatu yang iseng sehingga aku harus bersusah payah mengabulkannya. "Duduklah dulu sebelum lanjut, akan kubelikan kau es krim atau minuman atau sesuatu." Aku mengangguk-angguk sementara Jin berlari kecil darisana. Aku baru sadar tudung _hoodie _nya kembali terpasang setelah tadi sempat terlepas di wahana karena tertiup angin. Kuharap tak ada yang cukup gila merekam dan curiga pada Jin sampai memperbesar ukuran video lalu—ah, aku jadi gila. Bahkan tadi di wahana Jin memakai kacamatanya, yah, itu berlebihan walau ia hanya ingin aman dari sorotan kamera, tapi hei, siapa memang yang sekali lagi cukup gila untuk merekam dengan jarak tiga puluh meter jauhnya?

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jin kembali dengan dua kaleng minuman dingin di tangannya. Begitu menyerahkan salah satunya untukku, aku buru-buru menenggaknya dan ini memang menenangkanku dengan cukup baik. Senang rasanya bisa menginjak tanah setelah empat menit terpontang-panting di udara.

"Kazusa." Aku menoleh dengan kedua alis terangkat penasaran ketika Jin memanggilku. "Menurutmu, apa suasana yang tepat menurutmu saat seseorang melamarmu?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Tak mengerti kemana arah dari pertanyaan absurd yang tiba-tiba itu, "Umurku baru tujuh belas. Aku belum pernah memikirkannya," ungkapku dan ia menggeleng.

"Bayangkan saja, maksudku, angan-anganmu, keinginanmu bagaimana kau ingin seseorang melamarmu. Lokasinya, apa yang harus dilakukan—hal-hal semacam itu."

"Yah," aku menerawang. Sepertinya hal itu akan menyenangkan bila romantic dan dilakukan dengan gaya klise. Memberikan kesan yang akan kami ingat sepanjang hidup kami. Tapi sungguh, aku tak pernah memikirkannya sebelumnya jadi aku memejamkan mata dan mencoba mencari sesuatu yang paling membuatku bahagia. Namun aku tak dapat apa-apa. Entahlah, hanya muncul wajah Jin—dimana aku selalu berharap, dialah juga yang akan mendampingiku di masa depan. Aku tak pernah membayangkan dimana aku ingin dia melamarku atau apa hal yang spesial yang harus ia lakukan untukku saat mengajakku menikah, "Hal-hal sederhana yang umumnya orang lain juga lakukan," tukasku akhirnya, "Tapi aku juga sangat senang bila ada sebuah kejutan, maksudku, bukan sebuah hal yang harus dilakukan tapi ini mengenai tempatnya. Dan akan sangat senang bila—" ucapanku terhenti. Haruskah aku mengucapkannya? "—semua orang tahu itu," yak, aku memang mengucapkannya.

Saat aku membuka mata, aku mendapati Jin tengah berpikir. Mata _onyx _nya menunjukkan sorot keseriusan daripada sorot mata kekanakan dan iseng yang kerap kali kudapati saat aku memandangnya lurus kearah mata seperti sekarang. "Jin?" aku memanggilnya, "Ada yang salah?"

"Ah tidak," tukasnya cepat ketika ia sadar dari lamunannya, "Itu bagus Kazusa. Wajar, ternyata kau gadis normal juga—maksudku, karena kukira kau gadis yang unik kau juga ingin sesuatu yang unik." Dia tertawa sementara aku mengerucutkan bibir sebal dan kami melanjutkan wahana lainnya.

Aku punya trauma berat pada wahana sejenis _sky tower _dan kami akhirnya menaiki _roller coaster _dengan tinggi lima meter saja diatas tanah namun kecepatannya setara _roller coaster _biasa yang ada di sebelah bianglala dengan tinggi nyaris menyamai bianglala itu sendiri, yang kunaiki tadi jelas lebih baik. Kecepatan bukan masalah, ketinggiannya yang berlebihan itu yang jadi masalah. Selanjutnya ada _obake _dimana Jin malah melompat kebelakangku dan berkali-kali menjerit ketakutan melihat hantu-hantu dan tipuan palsu itu dan saat kami keluar ia memprotesku kenapa aku tak menangis seperti gadis normal lainnya bahkan tak berpegang padanya saat kami didalam. Ya Tuhan, tipuan macam itu tak pernah menakutiku namun aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak tertawa menyadari raut wajah Jin yang berantakan karena ia ketakutan bahkan ia melepas kacamatanya untuk semenit dan aku melihat ada sedikit air mata disana dan bibirnya melengkung turun kebawah—ngambek. Benar-benar kekanakan namun aku menikmati ekspresi lucunya itu.

Sudah jam makan siang jadi kami memutuskan untuk makan siang di sebuah kafe di lokasi taman hiburan itu. Kafe itu cukup luas dan tak terlalu penuh pengunjung karena kebanyakan pengunjung berkonsentrasi pada wahana dan memilih untuk membeli makanan-makanan ringan di stan-stan di sepinggiran arena.

Bel kecil diatas pintu berdentang ketika Jin membuka pintu kayu cokelat dan kami disambut dengan dua orang _maid _dengan baju yang imut yang masing-masing dari mereka mengenakan bando telinga kucing dan telinga anjing. Segera setelah mataku mengedari restoran itu yang kebanyakan dipenuhi kucing namun juga ada hewan lainnya yang berkeliaran di dekat pengunjung, aku menangkap tema hewan yang mereka gunakan. Unik.

Segera setelah kami duduk, seekor kucing hitam melompat ke pangkuanku. Di Jepang, kucing hitam adalah lamban kesialan. Namun aku tak pernah merasa begitu. Menurutku kucing hitam itu sangat imut, aku tak habis pikir mengapa karena warna mereka dihindari dan dibenci orang. Melihat kucing hitam, pikiranku langsung tertuju pada Jin. Aku beruntung bersamanya, tidak pernah ada frasa sial karena aku bertemu dengannya. Kami memesan beberapa makanan yang dirasa akan cukup untuk menahan rasa lapar sampai makan malam nanti dan aku menepuk dahiku keras-keras. Bahan makananku yang kubeli ada di ruang latihan Jin di gedung agensinya!

"Jin aku—"

"Bahan makananmu itu?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu bahan makanan?"

"Aku mengamatimu Kazusa, selalu. Aku takkan memaafkanmu kalau kau pergi sekarang. Telepon saja. Cepat telepon salah satu dari mereka."

Aku mengangguk dan menelepon Himeka. Setelah beberapa saat nada sambung, suaranya terdengar. _"Kazusa-_chan_? Kau sudah di rumah?"_

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, "Kau dan Micchi-_san _kemana?"

_"Hanya sebuah acara pribadi Kazusa-_chan. _Maaf, siang ini memasaklah sendiri untuk makan siang. Aku benar-benar tak bisa pulang sekarang. Jadi—"_

"Tidak," aku memotongnya, "Aku juga masih diluar. Karena sesuatu bahan makanan itu tertinggal disuatu tempat jadi, mungkin di rumah hanya ada Kazune-_nii _dan Karin-_san. _Bagaimana ini? Tak satupun dari mereka bisa memasak, maksudku, walau Kazune-_nii _bisa sedikit-sedikit tapi sama saja." Saat aku berkata begitu, kulihat dari ekor mataku kalau Jin menahan tawanya.

_"_Daijobu. _Mungkin mereka akan lebih memilih pergi keluar."_

Aku menghela napasku, "Maafkan aku Himeka-_san, _aku sangat teledor."

_"Wajar saja kalau kita berbuat kesalahan. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Bersenang-senanglah, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa." _Dan setelah kalimat itu, kami memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Aku kembali memasukkan ponselku itu kedalam saku. Sebenarnya aku cukup bersyukur Himeka punya sifat tak ikut campur dalam masalah orang lain karena aku cukup bingung bagaimana memberi alasan aku ada dimana dan dengan siapa. Akan sangat aneh bila berkata aku di taman bermain dengan Jin, kalau berbohong pun—kurasa aku tak bisa bohong.

Aku menoleh menatap Jin dan menumpukan kedua sikunya diatas meja sementara satu tangannya membelai seekor kucing cokelat yang tampak nyaman diatas meja bertaplak putih bersih itu. Tapi tatapan Jin tak menatap si kucing, ia menatap kedepan—kearah seorang _maid_ yang berdiri dua meter di depan kami, membelakangi kami, dengan rok cokelatnya yang lima belas senti diatas lutut dan punggung terbuka dimana baju didepannya dihubungan dengan tali yang diikat di punggungnya, ditarik sedikit saja dan talinya pasti terlepas, sesudahnya kau bisa menebaknya sendiri. Sementara itu rambut cokelatnya digulung tinggi memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang putih mulus.

"Jin? Kau memperhatikan—"

"Eh? Apa? Ti-tidak, tidak. Tidak sama sekali." Jin berucap buru-buru dengan wajahnya yang kentara sekali sedikit bersemu merah lalu membiarkan kucing cokelat di depannya berlalu pergi. Aku memalingkan wajah, tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak sedikit merasa kesal karena aku tak punya tubuh sebagus itu yang bisa membuat Jin menatapku lama-lama. Namun aku selalu merutuki diriku sendiri yang kekurangan stok ekspresi, aku tak bisa menunjukkan rasa yang mereka sebut sebagai rasa cemburu dalam sebuah ekspresi. Tentu saja cemburu, mana ada wanita yang tak cemburu saat pacarnya terang-terangan menatap wanita lain dengan ekspresi yang bisa dibilang bernafsu?

Saat makanan yang kami pesan datang, kami makan dalam diam—sesuai kebiasaan kami. Setelah beberapa menit, Jin menyelesaikan makan siangnya lebih dulu sementara aku masih berusaha. Tapi dia diam saja saat kulirik, kedua atensinya terfokus pada dapur yang ada didepan kami beberapa meter dimana banyak _maid _berlalu-lalang. Sudah kuduga. Lagipula itu… menurutku wajar. Lelaki manapun pasti akan memperhatikan para _maid _yang ada disini yang bekerja dengan pakaian terlalu terbuka.

"_Gochisaosama," _gumamku dan Jin tampak tersentak mendengar suaraku.

"Oh? Sudah selesai?" tanyanya lalu berdiri dan kami beranjak dari meja. Jin membayar di kasir—saat aku bersikeras ingin membayar bagianku, dia menolaknya—sementara aku berdiri diluar kafe, menatap taman hiburan yang ramai itu. Tak jauh di depanku ada antrean yang mengantri naik di komedi putar—kebanyakan orangtua dengan anak-anak kecil. Disebelahnya ada wahana dimana dua orang naik sebuah kano kecil masuk kedalam gua panjang buatan—entah apa yang ada didalam gua itu sendiri. Aku memperhatikan bianglala yang menjadi daya tarik utama taman bermain itu. Cahaya matahari sore menembus sela-sela jerujinya. Indah sekali.

"Kazusa?" Aku menoleh mendengar suara Jin dibelakangku lalu tersenyum tipis dan kembali memandang bianglala itu. Ia mengikuti arah pandanganku. "Kau ingin naik bianglala? Kata seseorang yang kukenal di agensi, bianglala itu akan berhenti lima menit tepat pukul lima sore nanti. Pasti menyenangkan kalau kita ada tepat diatasnya. Kau mau mencobanya?"

Aku mengangguk kecil lalu jemariku bertaut diantara jemarinya, ini kali pertama aku mengambil langkah pertama. Jin pun tampaknya tertegun akan tindakanku namun ia akhirnya tersenyum tipis. "Masih ada waktu dua jam lagi. Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Apapun yang kau mau."

Dua jam itu kami habiskan berkeliling sambil membeli permen kapas dan beberapa kenangan lainnya. Jin memenangkan sebuah boneka beruang besar di stan menembak dan ia memberikan benda imut itu padaku. Di stan memanah, aku melihat boneka kucing hitam yang meringkuk. Boneka itu sangat manis dan mengingatkanku pada Jin. Aku berencana menembaknya, tak sia-sia aku berlatih memanah dengan Kazune kalau begini caranya.

"Kau seperti pemanah sungguhan," komentar Jin kagum saat aku menarik tali busurnya sampai ke pipi dan mataku tertutup satu. Aku terseyum tipis lalu berusaha berkonsentrasi. Boneka itu cukup mudah ditembak karena ukurannya, namun posisinya agak menyulitkan.

CTAK!

Aku menganga kecewa saat bukannya mengenai boneka kucing, yang kukenai dengan ujung panah adalah bagian tengah yang berlubang dari sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk not balok. Hei, bukan ini yang kuinginkan. Dengan helaan napas kesal aku menerima gantungan kunci not balok berwarna hitam itu. Manis juga memang, tapi aku masih lebih menginginkan boneka kucingnya.

"Jin-_kun_," aku berucap, "Ini dariku. Terimakasih atas boneka beruangnya. Maaf aku hanya bisa dapat gantungan kunci. Padahal tadi aku mau memberimu boneka kucing hitam itu."

Ia mengerjap sesaat lalu terbahak, "Hei, ini keren Kazusa. Kau bahkan berhasil menembak target yang jauh lebih kecil. Aku menyukainya sama seperti aku menyukai bagaimana caramu tadi memanah—lebih keren dari Kujyou, _aniki _mu itu saat memanah." Aku tertawa, begitu juga Jin. Ia memasukkan gantungan kunci itu ke saku _hoodie _nya, "Kapan-kapan kau harus memanah lagi! Tadi benar-benar keren. Bagaimana caramu fokus, menarik busur lalu melepaskannya, membiarkan panah itu melesat cepat ke sesuatu yang tidak—terlalu—menjadi targetmu. Ujung panahnya hanya karet lengket tapi kau menganggapnya seolah itu panah dengan mata tombak yang tajam. Keren sekali."

Aku tersenyum mendengar komentarnya dan setelah berkeliling dan mencoba banyak stan, bianglalanya dimulai dua puluh menit lagi. Kami berhenti tiba-tiba kala sebuah lagu yang selalu diputar di taman bermain itu sebagai _backsound _berhenti dan berganti dengan lagu lain.

"Hei," seru Jin, "Ini laguku!" Suaranya keras sehingga beberapa orang menoleh curiga kearahnya dan aku tertawa. "Ma-maksudku, ini lagu Hades! Ya! Lagu milik Jin Kuga!" ralatnya buru-buru. Sambil berjalan, aku menatap Jin dan mendengarkan bagaimana ia melantunkan lirik dari lagunya sendiri. Baru kusadari, banyak pengunjung disekitarku berbuat yang sama, mereka bernyanyi mengikuti lagu itu. Lagu itu sampai pada bagian _reff, _satu-satunya bagian yang kukenali dengan baik. Aku ikut menyanyikannya beberapa larik dan di lirik selanjutnya, entah bagaimana, hanya dengan mendengar suara Jin menyanyikannya juga, tiba-tiba aku bertekad untuk menghafalkan lagu ini—mengingat aku hanya hafal sedikit dari seluruh lagunya.

"Haha. Tak kusangka mereka akan memutar laguku. Tak kusangka pula banyak yang hafal dan tahu lagu itu," ucap Jin saat kami berjalan menuju salah satu kabin yang berwarna biru dimana salah satu petugas bianglala membukakan pintu kabin. Kami duduk berhadapan dalam bianglala itu. Jin sempat meninggalkan pesan pada petugas bianglala agar bianglala itu berhenti tepat saat kabin kami ada di puncak. Mereka menyanggupinya.

"Kau kan terkenal sekali. Aku malah heran kalau tidak ada yang tahu lagu itu," balasku dan ia nyengir lebar. Aku menatap keluar jeruji bianglala saat dua detik kemudian benda itu bergerak, tinggal beberapa menit lagi sebelum jam lima dan kami akan melihat matahari terbenam tepat di puncak bianglala setinggi tiga puluh meter. Dibanding _sky tower, _wahana ini lebih bisa ditolerir keamanannya, walau tingginya sama-sama tiga puluh meter, dengan jeruji besi mengurung kami aku takkan takut.

"Jin-_kun."_

"Mm-hmm?"

"Konsermu itu… bagaimana persiapanmu? Sebentar lagi kan? Apakah kau benar-benar siap?"

Dia tertawa, "Kau khawatir?" Aku mengangguk dan ia malah semakin tertawa, "Dasar, semua akan baik-baik saja. Akan kupastikan konser besar pertamaku itu berjalan sempurna—" Ia melepaskan tudung _hoodie _hitamnya dan membuka kacamata hitamnya, memperlihatkan sepasang mata sekelam jelaga yang membuatku tertarik untuk memandang-mandanginya lebih lama lagi, "—Kau harus datang kesana agar semuanya jadi lebih sempurna."

Aku sedikit menegang mendengarnya, "Sungguh? Tapi aku tak yakin Kazune-_nii _memperbolehkanku. Konser itu malam hari dan aku… kurasa aku agak takut pada penggemarmu," aku berucap sungkan sambil menggaruk kepalaku.

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil lagi sampai matanya menyipit, aku sangat menyukai sisi ceria ini darinya. Sisi yang menyatakan kalau ia adalah lelaki yang kuat dan mampu melakukan apapun kalau ia fokus dan percaya pada dirinya. Lelaki yang selalu menyakinkanku bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. "Mereka memang menyeramkan. Aku juga takut pada mereka. Ini—" Kedua bola mataku yang seperti sepasang kepingan kristal es membola terkejut melihat apa yang ia keluarkan dari sakunya. Sebuah tiket VIP konser Hades di Tokyo _Dome, _yang akan dilaksanakan seminggu mendatang. "—Aku berlatih mati-matian dengan harapan selain bisa memuaskan penggemar, kau bisa melihat hasil kerja kerasku. Datanglah ya!"

Dengan tangan gemetar aku menerima tiket itu. Sebenarnya agak merasa tak enak karena aku mendapatkannya secara gratis, tapi jika sudah begini, Jin takkan menerima penolakan. "Terimakasih," gumamku pelan, "Aku akan datang! Pasti!"

Dia terkekeh lalu tersenyum iseng, "Yang benar? Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu kalau kau sampai tak datang hm? Bukankah kau juga masih berhutang soal permintaan itu Kazusa-_sayang."_

"E-eh? Apa?"

Jin tertawa lagi melihatku yang kebingungan dengan cara barunya menyebut namaku. Setelah beberapa detik, barulah aku sadar dan memalingkan wajahku yang memerah. Bianglala itu sudah berputar sekali rupanya, siap untuk putaran kedua. Aku tersentak ketika tiba-tiba kabin kami agak bergerak dan aku menjadi panik saat Jin bangkit dari posisinya, entah kenapa aku takut kalau kabin ini akan jatuh kalau kami bergerak aneh-aneh. "Jin-_kun!"_

Tanpa berkata apapun, dia pindah duduk di dekatku—di dekat jendela, karena aku duduk dekat pintu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang juga setengah memerah keluar jeruji yang jaraknya agak lebar seperti jendela dan tangannya menggenggam tanganku. Aku kehabisan kata-kata, kuyakin dia juga. Kami sama-sama terdiam dan aku mendengar seakan detak jantung kami berdua beradu padahal masih ada jarak diantara kami. Sesekali aku mencuri pandang kearahnya yang tengah memandang keluar jendela, menatap kota Tokyo. Wajahnya yang tampan disinari cahaya matahari yang hampir terbenam, memberikan nilai plus baginya.

"Kazusa, aku—" Suaranya tercekat dan aku menunggu kelanjutannya. "—aku ingin kita tetap seperti ini, sampai bianglala selesai." Aku sepakat dengan itu karena aku—"Karena… karena aku merindukanmu."

Karena aku merindukannya.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis lalu dengan mengikuti insting, aku duduk mendekat dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya dan memejamkan mata dengan bibir tersenyum tipis. Dia tampak terkejut karena tingkahku yang tidak biasa dan aku bisa mendengar ia semakin berdebar karena jarak kami sangat dekat. "Aku juga," jawabku dengan tangan satunya memeluk boneka beruang besar yang ia berikan. Rasa hangat dari boneka dan rasa hangat dari Jin benar-benar membuatku tenang. Rasa lelahku hilang. Tak masalah bila aku harus terus menunggunya. Tidak masalah ia akan datang atau tidak. Karena aku mencintainya.

Definisi cinta adalah pengorbanan. Cinta hanyalah hal tak bermutu bila hanya menuntut, kesabaranku dan Jin diuji berkali-kali. Bagaimana aku harus menahan diri kala ia dekat atau melakukan kontak fisik dengan model lain demi syuting. Bagaimana dia juga harus menahan diri untuk tak memberitahukan para _netizen _tentangku sehingga tak ada rumor buruk namun juga terus berusaha untuk menjaga perasaanku saat ia digosipkan dengan berbagai artis lain. Bagaimana kami harus bertemu dan sekedar berpelukan sembunyi-sembunyi—ini pertama kalinya kami dekat tanpa harus sembunyi dari teman-teman kami, kami hanya bersembunyi dari sorotan kamera dan rentetan pertanyaan _paparazzi. _Jin akan datang. Aku yakin itu. Dia akan datang. Tak peduli orang lain mau berkata apa soal menunggu yang katanya sia-sia. Aku percaya pada Jin Kuga. Menunggu bukanlah soal setia atau tidak setia, namun soal ketegaran dan kesabaran serta kepercayaan. Jarak diantara kami hanyalah sebuah spasi yang tak ada artinya. Pepatah, cinta akan menemukan jalannya, itu benar. Siapa yang tahu hari ini biola Yuuki tertinggal sehingga aku harus mengambilnya dan dapat bertemu dengan Jin dalam alibi yang sempurna?

GREK. Bianglala itu berhenti di puncak, sesuai permintaan. Kami memandang keluar jendela dan aku mendesah kagum melihat _Tokyo Tower _di kejauhan serta gunung Fuji yang menjulang indah. Tokyo dipenuhi gedung pencakar langit sehingga disaat biasa aku tak bisa melihat dua dari benda-benda yang merupakan ikon khas Tokyo itu, namun kini aku bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas dan itu sangat indah. Jin menunjukkan bangunan Tokyo _Dome _yang dekat dengan lokasi _Toyko Tower. _Hanya beberapa saat kesana naik _subway _dari rumah.

"Ayo lakukan ini lagi kapan-kapan," ajakku dan ia mengangguk setuju dengan senyum hangatnya itu di wajahnya yang tirus.

Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Jin menegakkan tubuhku dan mencengkram bahuku lalu mencium dahiku. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa atau berbuat apa sebagai respon. Kedua mata biruku hanya melebar tanpa kutahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Tubuhku bergetar gugup dan kurasakan darahku naik ke wajah sehingga pipiku memanas, wajahku sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. Akhirnya, aku memejamkan mata dan tersenyum. Memutuskan menikmati momen langka diantara kami itu, mengingat seberapa jarang kami bisa bertemu. Mengingat akan seberapa sulit setelah ini kami bisa bertemu. Kami harus menghindar dari pengawasan, masuk ke lemari sapu atau semacamnya hanya untuk saling menyapa dan sebuah pelukan singkat tanda _"Tunggu aku". _

Aku bisa merasakan Jin tersenyum tipis dalam ciuman singkat di dahi itu. Selama kami berpacaran, itu adalah ciuman pertama yang kami lakukan dan itu adalah ciuman di dahi. Tak masalah bila orang mengira kami lamban dalam berhubungan, yang kami pikirkan adalah asalkan pasangan kami bahagia. Tanpa bicara, aku sudah tahu, aku dan Jin menganut prinsip yang sama. Kami tak seromantis Kazune dan Karin. Kami tak semanis dan seindah Yuuki dan Miyon. Kami tak sekompak Himeka dan Micchi. Ada sejuta perbedaan dalam diri kami, mulai dari sifat sampai selera. Tapi cinta tak mengenal kata berbeda, dua magnet berbeda akan semakin menyatu kuat—seperti cinta.

"Aku akan datang ke konsermu Jin-_kun, _lihat saja," ucapku setelah ciuman itu lepas dan bianglala bergerak turun. Jin kembali memakai penyamarannya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Bagus, kupegang kata-katamu nona. Nah, ayo kita pulang. Kujyou akan mengamuk padaku kalau sampai kau pulang terlambat dan melewatkan makan malam dan ia akan curiga kemana kita pergi seharian penuh ini."

.

.

.

.

Aku sampai di rumah bersamaan saat Himeka dan Micchi baru pulang setelah mengambil jaket dan bahan makananku di tempat latihan Jin. Kami berhenti beberapa meter dari rumah dan dia menatapku ragu. Aku tersenyum tipis, "Tidak apa."—dia menghela napas lalu akhirnya mengangguk. "Kau bisa ikut makan malam bersama kami Jin-_kun."_

"Tidak perlu, aku harus segera kembali. Seminggu menjelang konser harus membuatku latihan lebih banyak dan aku juga belum mengurus soal penampilan bersama artis lain dari agensiku yang juga akan ada disana," tolaknya. Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Kazusa, sampai bertemu di konser. Sekarang kita harus berpisah lagi."

Aku mengangguk, "Jika hari ini adalah mimpi, ini mimpi yang indah. Sekarang kita kembali bersandiwara, bangun dari mimpi kita."

Dia ikut mengangguk, setuju dengan kata-kataku, "Sampai jumpa," katanya lalu berlalu darisana.

Aku menunggu beberapa saat di depan pagar agar Himeka dan Micchi tak curiga sambil sibuk memikirkan alasan kenapa aku pergi dari pagi sampai menjelang malam. Setelah lima belas menit, akhirnya aku masuk dan mencoba bersikap biasa saja. _"Tadaima!"_

"Kazusa!"

Aku merinding mendengar suara dingin itu. Kazune sudah disini rupanya, entah sejak kapan karena aku pergi dari pagi. "Ya?" jawabku ragu.

"Kau darimana heh?" pertanyaan yang bisa kuduga. Entah kenapa kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Kazune segala persiapanku hancur. Alasan yang sudah kukarang panjang lebar itu hilang begitu saja dan kini aku harus mengarang lagi dalam waktu cepat atau Kazune akan curiga dan kalau ia tahu hubunganku dan Jin, ia pasti akan sangat marah pada kami—terutama Jin—karena tak bilang apa-apa.

"Jalan-jalan bersama teman," dustaku, "Kami bertemu saat aku pergi di pagi hari dan mereka menyeretku kemana-mana. Aku sudah membeli bahan makanan," tambahku dengan embel-embel membeli bahan makanan agar aku tak terlalu diomeli. Kazune mendecak kesal lalu kembali masuk kedalam sementara aku menghela napas lega. Saat masuk ke dapur, tiga orang lain disana menyambutku gembira dan Himeka segera memasak makan malam dengan bahan makanan yang kubeli tadi pagi walau katanya seledrinya agak layu karena aku tak segera pulang dan aku meringis menyesal.

Selama di meja makan, sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya kemana Himeka dan Micchi pergi. Hubungan mereka tak terlalu jelas juga. Apakah mereka pergi berkencan? Kalau Kazune dan Karin sudah jelas, aku tak perlu tanya karena aku cukup sering menangkap mereka berciuman di dapur, tangga, koridor, bahkan di depan kamarku—yang kuyakini itu hal tak disengaja walau itu tak mungkin. Tapi aku takut bertanya karena mungkin saja itu akan jadi _boomerang_. Bagaimana bila mereka tanya balik, _"Kau sendiri darimana?" _aku akan repot.

Jadi aku segera makan dan masuk ke kamar lalu segera mandi—yang sebenarnya tidak sehat karena ini sudah malam tapi aku belum mandi seharian, lalu segera tidur; tak sabar untuk segera menghadiri konser itu seminggu lagi. Hari dimana aku bisa bertemu Jin lagi setelah hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berikutnya berjalan lambat bagiku karena kegiatan sangat membosankan di sekolah. Ulangan, ulangan, ulangan. Tugas, tugas, dan tugas. Dan Jin selama seminggu masih absen. Ada yang bilang kalau dia belajar sendiri dan ulangan sendiri semacam _home schooling _tapi aku yakin bila itu benar Jin melakukan semuanya di gedung agensinya, di ruang latihannya yang waktu itu.

Namun hari ini, penantian satu minggu itu kembali usai. Hei, ini kali pertama dalam satu bulan aku bisa bertemu dengan Jin lebih dari sekali dan aku sangat senang. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat dinantikan Jin. Tangga besar yang harus ia tanjaki demi mimpi dan cita-citanya serta mempertahankan karirnya, akupun terus berharap ini nanti akan sempurna. Aku sudah bisa membayangkan ia berdiri di panggung megah Tokyo _Dome—_disinari puluhan lampu sorot dan banyak lensa kamera—dan ribuan penggemarnya bersorak di tribun penonton. Aku juga membayangkan bagaimana bagusnya penampilannya dan Yuuki nanti—seminggu ini mereka juga kembali latihan sebanyak dua kali; dan itu pun hanya lima sampai sepuluh menit.

Senja ini aku masih berdiri di depan cermin, menyisir rambut pirangku yang panjangnya sampai pinggul. Konser itu dimulai pukul delapan, masih ada dua jam lagi dan akan tepat waktu bila setelah ini aku berlari ke stasiun untuk naik kereta listrik. Tadi, Jin mengirimkan pesan singkat. Katanya aku harus mengenakan bando kelinci putih yang kudapat dengannya di taman bermain seminggu lalu. Aku tak mengerti mengapa tapi kupakai saja, namun aku merasa bahwa bando itu membuat kepalaku terasa tak nyaman jadi aku melepas sepasang telinga menyerupai telinga kelinci putih itu lalu menjadikannya seperti jepit rambut dan menjepit kebelakang sebagian dari rambut pirang yang diturunkan dalam keluargaku.

Aku memastikan tak ada yang melihatku dan aku cukup bersyukur karena Himeka dan Micchi lagi-lagi pergi keluar, Kazune ada di perpustakaan. Entah dengan Karin atau tidak. Aku mengenakan sepatu yang tingginya sampai setengah betis seperti _boots _lalu mengikat tali-temalinya.

"Kazusa!" Aku tersentak lalu berbalik pelan dan mendapati Karin disana. "Wah, cantik sekali! Kau mau kemana?"

"A-aku… hanya a-acara sebentar."

"Kau sudah bilang pada Kazune?" Belum. Dan takkan pernah sampai sandiwara ini selesai. "Kemarin kami bingung mencarimu. Lebih baik kau bilang dulu dan jangan pulang terlalu malam. Oke?"

Aku berdiri lalu meraih tangan gadis yang selalu kuharapkan suatu hari akan menjadi kakakku juga, "_A-ano, _bisakah Karin-_san _tidak memberitahukan ini pada siapapun? Aku akan pergi, hanya sebentar. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu. Ka-katakan saja aku membeli sesuatu atau semacamnya."

"Apakah ini sangat penting untukmu Kazusa?" Ia bertanya dan aku mengangguk keras. Jin sudah memintaku datang. Ia memintaku datang, aku ingin bertemu dengannya. "Kalau begitu pergilah!" Aku melongo ketika Karin tersenyum manis. Kukira ia akan menghalangiku. "Ini penting bagimu bukan? Untuk apa kularang—" Wah dia bisa membaca pikiranku. "—Dan udaranya cukup dingin dan lembap malam ini. Hei, aku punya jas berwarna pastel disekitar sini—ah ini dia—pakai saja, agar lebih hangat. Baru kupakai dua kali kok!"

Aku diam sementara Karin menyampirkan jaket berwarna krem itu di bahuku untuk melindungi lenganku yang cukup terbuka karena baju terusan selutut yang kukenakan adalah lengan pendek. Aku tersenyum tipis dan menyentuh jaket itu. "_Arigato," _ungkapku pelan dan gadis itu nyengir.

"Aku akan jaga rahasia. Jaga diri ya!"

"_Ha'i."_

.

.

Aku mendesah kagum sejak memasuki halaman Tokyo _Dome _yang dipenuhi ribuan penggemar yang juga akan melihat konser besar Jin. Posternya terpasang di setiap sudut dan para penggemar banyak memakai atribut yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka sangat menyukai idola mereka. Diatas atap Tokyo _Dome _dipasang dua lampu sorot raksasa—entah untuk mencegah hujan atau menarik perhatian. Aku mengeluarkan tiket VIP yang diberikan Jin waktu itu dari dalam tas selempangku dan menggenggamnya erat-erat seolah tiket itu bisa hilang kapan saja kalau lepas sedetik dari pengawasanku.

Setiap pengunjung harus melewati lorong-lorong panjang sebelum masuk kedalam studio konser. Aku terperangah saat memasuki ruangan yang masih cukup terang itu. Ruangan itu besar—sangat besar, dengan panggung raksasa di depan. Aku baru sadar kalau aku ada diatas, maksudku, mereka yang memiliki tiket biasa harus berdiri berdesakan di bawah lantai VIP. Aku memeriksa nomor kursiku, 5.4—kursi nomor lima di baris nomor empat dari depan.

Aku memegang sobekan tiket yang disobek oleh penjaga di depan pintu masuk itu lalu memandanginya. Hari ini aku bisa bertemu Jin lagi walau dari jauh. Aku mengingat seharian waktu kami di taman bermain. Aku ingat soal bianglala itu termasuk hutangku padanya. Aku belum tahu permintaan Jin dan apakah aku bisa mengabulkannya sesuai yang ia inginkan. Aku ingat sesuatu soal ujian akhir bagi siswa tingkat tiga. Sebentar lagi Jin akan mengikuti tes itu bersama yang lainnya, itu artinya, mereka semua akan lulus dan semakin jarang aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka, terutama Jin. Dimana dia akan kuliah, aku lupa menanyakannya.

Aku bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana rasanya bila publik tahu aku adalah kekasih Jin Kuga? Aku melihat segerombolan _fangirls _di tribun bawah yang meneriakkan nama Jin bersama teriakkan penonton lainnya yang menggema bahkan sebelum konser dimulai. Nah, apa reaksi penggemar fanatic Jin—terutama yang perempuan—bila tahu fakta itu? Apakah memang benar aku akan menjadi target mereka? Bagaimana dengan para wartawan dan _paparazzi? _Berita tentangku pasti juga akan ada dan aku juga belum memikirkan tanggapan para _netizens. _Kalau hanya soal aku, maksudku kalau berita itu memang ketahuan dan tersebar, kalau mereka hanya mengincarku karena tak senang dengan posisiku, baiklah. Itu tak apa. Wajar mereka melakukannya karena mereka mencintai idola mereka. Tapi aku tak mau ada rumor miring tentang Jin. Itu akan mempengaruhi karirnya.

Tapi jika tetap menjadi rahasia, ada saat dimana aku tak bisa menahan rasa iriku. Aku ingat saat disalah satu video musiknya yang ditunjukkan Miyon waktu itu yang membuat sebagian dari kami terkejut dengan kenekatan Jin demi popularitas dan kualitasnya. Di adegan terakhir ada adegan dimana Jin dan seorang model wanita yang diminta berperan dalam drama tanpa suara dengan _backsound _lagu Jin itu berada dalam posisi yang sangat dekat—hidung mereka bahkan sudah bersentuhan. Dan kurang beberapa senti lagi, _mv _itu selesai. Meninggalkan sejuta rasa penasaran yang akan semakin mendongkrak namanya karena reaksi para penggemar wanitanya. Jangan katakan aku tak terganggu dengan video itu. Berhari-hari aku memikirkannya bahkanJin juga tak member komentar apapun. Tapi tentu saja tak ada yang tahu soal itu karena aku selalu berusaha agar air mukaku tetap tenang dan seolah tanpa masalah sehingga orang-orang di sekitarku tidak ikut repot.

Kadang, aku malah pernah berpikir, andai saja aku juga ada dalam satu dunia dengan Jin. Di industri dunia hiburan Jepang. Betapa menyenangkannya saat kau tak harus bersembunyi dalam lemari sapu saat kau hanya ingin bertatapan satu sama lain hanya untuk tiga detik. Betapa menyenangkannya saat kau bisa memeluk orang yang kau suka kapanpun kalian mau. Betapa menyenangkannya bila kami tak harus terus bersembunyi dan terus bersandiwara—aku sering merasa bersalah karenanya, karena aku membohongi teman dan keluargaku juga.

Tapi aku sadar, harusnya aku bersyukur. Diantara ribuan penggemar yang menyorakkan namanya, Jin memilihku sejak awal kami bertemu di masa orientasi sekolah kami di tahun pertamaku di Sakuragaoka _High Gakuen. _Memilihku yang notabene hanya seorang gadis yang bahkan tak tahu bagaimana mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan benar. Aku pernah dengar kabar bahwa Jin pernah menyukai Karin di tahun pertama mereka dan menjadi saingan _aniki _ku. Namun sejak tahun kedua, rumor itu semakin samar dan Jin juga lebih sering membiarkan hubungan mereka. Itu wajar, Karin adalah seorang gadis yang ceria, manis, dan baik. Ia mampu membuat orang lain senang akan tindakannya. Walau ia juga punya kekurangan, semua kelebihannya menutupi hal itu. Sedangkan aku adalah kebalikannya. Aku sangat pemalu dan tertutup. Aku takut orang menyakitiku dan aku menyakiti mereka. Namun Jin adalah yang selanjutnya meyakinkanku tentang berteman setelah Karin dan Micchi. Kurasa aku selalu menahan diri adalah karena rasa terima kasihku padanya yang telah mengangkatku dari yang namanya kesepian dengan nilai tambah yaitu rasa suka.

Saat itu, beberapa bulan setelah itu, aku menyatakan perasaanku saat kami merayakan _tanabata. _Kami semua mengenakan _yukata _dan Jin mengatakan kalau aku manis sekali dalam _yukata _ungu dengan _obi _merah yang kukenakan. Aku tak bisa menahan diri. Aku melepaskan tugas sementaraku untuk menggantung kertas _tanabata _di pohon bamboo yang dibawa Micchi lalu menyeretnya agak jauh dari yang lain dan kami berdiri dibawah lapion yang dibuat Karin dan Himeka. Aku menyatakan perasaan dengan bahasa aneh, terbata-bata dan tidak jelas arahnya. Tapi setelahnya, kukira aku akan ditolak, namun Jin meletakkan tangannya diatas kepalaku dan dia tersenyum lebar. Senyum lebar yang hangat dan menenangkan sampai matanya pun menyipit.

"Oke, mulai sekarang, kau kekasihku Kazusa-_chan!" _Begitu katanya waktu itu dan aku hanya bisa menganga tak percaya dan setelahnya kami membicarakan soal sandiwara itu. Saat itu, entah karena euforia atau apa, aku menerimanya. Aku menerima tawaran untuk berpura-pura itu. Berat memang, tapi itu berat untuk kami berdua.

Aku tersenyum ketika lampu-lampu diatas kami dimatkan dan lampu sorot berwarna putih dan biru menyinari panggung. Aku berdebar, jantungku berdetak sangat keras saat musik dimainkan dan suaranya beradu sengit dengan teriakan penonton yang semakin menggila. Aku benar-benar tak berkedip dan napasku tercekat kala Jin sudah tiba-tiba ada di panggung. Ia mengenakan pakaiannya yang selalu serba hitam dan beraliran _rock. _Lelaki itu mendongakkan kepalanya, memperlihatkan sepasang mata _onyx _nya yang setajam kucing dan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum yang lebih mirip seringai tipis yang membuat sebagian besar wanita di ruangan itu menjerit histeris mengelu-elukannya. Aku bersumpah, ini kali pertama aku melihat konsernya dan aku semakin jatuh cinta pada segala hal tentangnya. Ini keren sekali, apalagi saat ia menyanyikan lagu pertamanya. Aku ikut bernyanyi bersama penggemarnya juga dibagian-bagian yang kuhafal.

"YAK KALIAN SEMUA!" pembawa acara berteriak setelah Jin selesai dengan satu lagunya dan lelaki itu membungkuk hormat pada para penontonnya yang memenuhi studio konser. "KALIAN MAU LAGI?"

"YAA!" Kata yang sama diteriakkan oleh semua orang dan mereka semua melambai-lambaikan berbagai atribut tentang Jin. Mulai dari poster, kaus, albumnya, dan ada juga yang melambaikan _light-stick._ Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum melihat bagaimana Jin melambai singkat pada para penggemarnya digaris depan dan mereka semua semakin tergila-gila oleh aksi sederhana itu. Oh Tuhan, sudah berapa banyak gadis yang jatuh hati padanya hanya dengan satu kedipan mata atau lambaian sederhana dari Jin Kuga?

"Bagaimana Hades? Kau akan melanjutkannya?"

Jin tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja! Lagipula ini semua untuk penggemarku, bukan begitu?" teriakan kembali bergema dan Jin tertawa, "Malam ini aku akan berusaha bersama beberapa temanku juga. Silahkan menikmati dan aku mohon dukungan kalian!" ia membungkuk hormat kearah penonton dan mereka semua kembali bersorak, aku heran kenapa orang-orang itu bisa berteriak-teriak tanpa menyakiti pita suara mereka.

Pembawa acara itu minggir dari posisinya dan lagu lain diputar diikuti gemuruh teriakan penonton yang menyukai lagu selanjutnya yang akan ia mainkan. Lagu demi lagu dibawakannya dan aku melihat pamflet yang dibagikan tadi yang kupegang di tanganku. Ini sudah sampai acara utama, maksudnya lagu utama yang menjadi penampilan spesialnya. Aku tersenyum puas, ini lagu yang akan ia bawakan dengan Yuuki. Jin mundur sejenak, dan para penonton bersorak-sorai memanggil namanya. Teriakan mereka naik beberapa oktaf saat lampu panggung yang dimatikan kala Jin mundur kembali menyala dan ada sebuah piano _grand _hitam di tengah-tengah dan sebuah biola yang bersandar sempurna diatas sebuah tempat—entah apa namanya, aku tak tahu dan belum pernah melihatnya.

Jin keluar dari salah satu sisi panggung dengan sebuah—yang membuatku terkejut dan para penonton malah bersorak senang—_tuxedo _yang melekat sempurna di tubuhnya yang atletis. Tiba-tiba aku membayangkan, bagaimana jika suatu saat ia kembali memakai _tuxedo _yang sama dengan aku memakai sebuah _bride dress? _Kami akan berdiri berdampingan disebuah altar dan mengucapkan jan—tunggu dulu, apa barusan yang kupikirkan?

Jin duduk dibelakang pianonya dan Yuuki mengambil biolanya lalu menggunakannya dalam posisi yang benar dengan tenang, sangat tenang. Seperti mereka sudah melakukan ini sebelumnya dan hanya tinggal mengulanginya saja. Secara teknis itu benar, tapi mereka belum pernah tampil di depan umum seperti ini. Semua terdiam sampai Yuuki memainkan nada pertamanya dan Jin menekan kunci yang tepat tiga detik setelahnya, dan semua orang bersorak dengan tepuk tangan meriah. Aku menutup mata, mendengarkan intro itu dengan tenang dan aku tersenyum tipis saat Jin bernyanyi mengikutinya.

"Siapa _partner _Hades dalam lagu ini? Dia berbakat sekali!" seorang gadis yang duduk disebelahku berbisik dan aku tersenyum bangga mendengarnya. Hei, yang mereka bicarakan itu temanku.

Temannya terkikik, "Dia juga tampan sekali! Oh, aku selalu merasa lelaki yang bermain musik itu keren! Terutama violinis sepertinya! Astaga, harusnya ia juga menjadi artis seperti Jin Kuga, aku juga akan ada di garis depan menjadi penggemarnya!" keduanya berpandangan karena merasa sependapat lalu berkonsentrasi mendengarkan lagu itu. Aku menggenggam erat jemariku, setelah kencan pertama waktu itu, semuanya kembali seperti semula. Setelah konser ini, semuanya juga akan kembali seperti semula.

Lagu demi lagu dilantunkan dan aku benar-benar lupa waktu. Saat aku melirik arloji putih di pergelangan kiriku, ternyata sudah jam setengah sebelas malam. Ini gila. Kazune akan sangat marah, dia pasti akan mencecarku dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Bisa gawat kalau ia mengetahui bahwa aku pergi ke konser ini dan akan lebih buruk lagi kalau ia tahu aku mendapat tiketnya dari Jin langsung—karena selain ia berpikir lebih baik aku di rumah dan belajar, Jin juga sudah mendapat cap minus darinya sejak lelaki itu jadi rivalnya dalam mengejar Karin. Aku memasukkan pamflet dan potongan tiket itu kedalam tas selempangku dan bersiap pergi saat tepat lirik lagu terakhir dilantukan dan banyak yang berdiri untuk memberikan _standing applause _di konser tunggal itu. Sorakan menggema dimana-mana. Aku berdiri dari tempat duduk dan menatap kearah Jin yang membungkuk kearah seluruh penontonnya. Aku mengembangkan seulas senyum tipis. Ya, setelah ini semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Aku benar-benar merasa seperti Cinderella yang hanya dapat merasakan semua ini dalam semalam saja, tapi tak ada waktu sampai tengah malam kalau aku masih ingin tidur di kamar malam ini.

"_Arigato minna! Honto ni arigato!" _Jin berseru lewat _mic _nya dan aku memutuskan menghiraukan acara terakhir itu. Aku menunjukkan tiketku pada penjaga pintu konser agar aku diperbolehkan keluar sebelum konser benar-benar selesai. Tapi—"Dan tunggu sebentar nona yang disana!" Aku menegang. Siapa yang dimaksudkan? Dengan kaku aku menoleh kebelakang dan aku menahan napas melihat Jin menatapku lurus-lurus dari panggung raksasa Tokyo _Dome. _Aku meremas potongan tiket yang tadi kukeluarkan kembali dari tasku itu dan balas memandangnya. Ribuan pasang mata celingukan, mencari sosok yang ditatap oleh Jin Kuga.

"Konser ini belum selesai nona. Dan kau kuwajibkan mendengar kata-kata penutupku di malam yang cerah ini sebelum kau pergi." Sial. Kini semua orang tahu aku yang dimaksud karena hanya aku yang berniat pergi dengan berdiri sambil menunjukkan potongan tiketku pada penjaga pintu kelas VIP yang berdiri di sisi pintu keluar khusus itu. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, berusaha menghindari tatapan orang-orang.

"Sebetulnya," Jin kembali berucap dan aku mengangkat wajah untuk melihatnya. Aku dan dia terpisah oleh jarak yang cukup besar. Tapi lewat layar besar dibelakangnya yang menampilkan wajahnya yang tampan itu, aku jadi merasa bahwa ia berucap tepat didepanku, berhadapan denganku. "Aku agak ragu mengatakan ini. Terutama kalau Kujyou Kazune mendengarnya, aku bisa dicincang sampai mati." Oke, dia membawa nama Kazune sambil tertawa pula. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Sebelum konser dan sebelum-sebelumnya lagi Jin tak pernah bilang apa-apa soal mengucapkan sesuatu yang khusus setelah konser. Dadaku berdebar, menunggu apa yang ingin ia sampaikan. Saat aku melirik, hampir seluruh penonton saling berbisik-bisik bingung soal ucapan tiba-tiba Hades yang _out of topic _itu. "Hei, aku tak tahu apakah aka nada momen yang tepat seperti ini empat tahun dari sekarang setelah aku menyelesaikan semuanya. Tapi, kumohon jawablah apa yang akan kukatakan hari ini sebagai jaminan di empat tahun mendatang, Kujyou Kazusa."

Astaga, kini semua orang mempergunjingkan ada hubungan apa diantara kami. Aku mengigit bibirku karena acara nekat Jin itu dan masih tak mengerti apa maksud dari jalan pikirannya yang cukup aneh itu. Kini karena Jin menyebut namaku dengan senyum yang sama di wajahnya, beberapa kali aku mendengar namaku ada dalam gosip para penonton. Ada yang menatapku penasaran, iri, bahkan kesal.

"Kembalilah ke kursimu dan akan kuberitahukan seluruhnya. Akan kujelaskan, sebisa mungkin." Aku berjalan pelan ke kursiku dengan satu tangan yang bebas mencengkram erat sisi-sisi lipatan di pinggang dari baju terusanku lalu kembali duduk di kursi bernomor 5.4 itu. "Kau tahu makna kursi yang kupilihkan untukmu Kazusa? Kau tahu kenapa aku nekat melakukan ini di konser ini? Karena aku akan membeberkan semuanya, sejelas-jelasnya." Bisik-bisik semakin mengudara dan aku menatap Jin panik. Kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa harus di acara sepenting ini? "Aku menjadi senior pendampingmu di masa orientasimu di tahun pertama tanggal lima, bulan April. Awal kita bertemu di tahun ajaran baru. Ingat? Itu angka yang akan selalu kuingat seumur hidup walau aku pernah melupakannya juga sebelum ini. Kenapa aku nekat melakukan ini? Karena aku sudah lelah dan kuyakin kau lebih lelah dariku Kazusa. Ayo berhenti."

Ribuan pasang mata itu masih tetap menatapku. Penasaran akan hubunganku dan Jin Kuga. Aku berdebar, ada rasa bingung, terkejut, dan takut. Ya, aku takut. Bagaimana jika kejujuran Jin malah membawa pengaruh buruk untuk kami berdua?

"A-aku—" Suaranya sedikit bergetar dan tampak jelas dari layar dibelakangnya itu bahwa Jin menggenggam _mic _nya dengan tangan bergetar. "—Kazusa, lihatlah ke bawah kursimu." Aku menurut saja lalu menunduk dan merogoh-rogoh kolong kursi lipat itu. Sepasang mata biruku melebar kala tanganku mendapat sesuatu. Saat aku menariknya, mulutku menganga terkejut. Sebuah kotak dilapisi kain beludru biru yang lembut seukuran kira-kira enam senti lebar dan panjangnya. "Bukalah." Aku menuruti perintah itu. Dengan tangan bergetar, aku membuka kotak itu dan suara napas tertahan terdengar jelas dari hampir sebagian besar orang karena kini kamera menyorotku sehingga gambarku terpampang jelas di layar besar dibelakang Jin. Sebuah cincin perak yang sangat indah dan sederhana namun memikat mata. Ada permata kecil berwarna biru safir di tengahnya dan didalam lingkarannya, nama kami terpatri disana. "Aku juga mengenakannya, kau lihat?" Aku tak memperhatikan ucapan Jin yang mengacungkan tangannya untuk memperlihatkan cincin yang dipakainya karena syok melihat cincin itu. Mulutku menganga dan mataku melebar kaget seperti orang bodoh.

"Itu akan jadi janjiku untuk empat tahun kedepan karena setelah aku lulus, aku akan melanjutkan ke universitas bersama dengan Kujyou dan Nishikiori ke tempat yang jauh. Kita akan semakin jauh Kazusa dan itu semakin membuatku gila karena kita masih berpura-pura. Kebohongan itu semakin menghambat kita. Aku yakin kau sadar ini juga dan jangan pernah kira bahwa aku tak sadar kau tidak menyukai situasi sandiwara ini. Walau aku tak tahu secara detail, aku hanya bisa mengambil kesimpulan secara gamblangnya.

"Kau lelah. Akupun lelah. Ayo hentikan semua ini. Malam ini, konser tunggalku ini disiarkan secara langsung di seluruh Jepang. Semua orang akan tahu kebenarannya tentang hubungan kita. Itu yang aku harapkan, semua orang tahu tentangku jadi mereka juga harus tahu tentangmu dan tentang posisimu. Sebuah posisi yang baik sekarang maupun nanti tak bisa diganggu gugat. Maka—" Ia menarik napasnya dan aku menggigit bibir kuat-kuat. "—aku minta maaf atas segala kesalahan yang kulakukan. Aku berterimakasih atas segala kebaikanmu, termasuk kerelaanmu untuk tetap tak terlihat. Aku tahu kau sering cemburu, soal video musik itu dan soal pelayan di kafe waktu itu dan banyak lainnya. Tapi Kujyou Kazusa, maukah kau jadi istriku di empat tahun mendatang nanti dan kini menjadi tunanganku?"

Sorakan iri terdengar bersamaan dengan sorakan kagum atas lamaran dadakan itu. Aku menganga dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Tak kusangka dalam hidupku akan ada orang yang melakukan hal macam ini padaku. Aku mengharapkan sebuah lamaran yang sederhana, tapi jika sudah unik dan ekstrim macam ini pun, aku akan tetap menghargainya. Benar, aku yakin menjadi gadis paling bahagia dalam radius seratus kilometer. Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengusap sudut mataku yang berair dan mengangguk pelan.

Aku melihat Jin masih menunggu jawabanku karena ternyata ia tak melihat anggukanku jadi aku mengangguk lebih keras sampai seorang lelaki disalah satu sudut tribun berseru, "Berteriaklah nona! Hades tak bisa mendengarmu!" Seruan itu disambut sorak-sorai penonton lainnya. Aku tersenyum kecil lalu mendekap kedua tanganku sendiri dan memegang pagar pembatas area kelas VIP itu.

"A-aku… A-AKU BERSEDIA JIN-_KUN! _TU-TUNGGU AKU!_" _ aku terhenti sejenak karena suaraku jadi parau, aku tak pernah terbiasa berteriak, "Tunggu aku… beberapa tahun saja, aku akan menyusulmu juga…"

"Hei, tak adakah yang bisa memberi wanita itu _mic?" _Ucapan pembawa acara yang kini naik ke panggung dan membuat sebagian besar orang tertawa. Jin nyengir lebar dan menghela napasnya lega. Aku menatap cincin di tanganku itu dan mendekapnya erat-erat seakan itu Jin sendiri, tidak bohong, aku memang sekarang ingin lari kedepan dan memeluknya, namun aku bukan tipe wanita yang nekat seperti itu.

"Pakailah Kazusa. Kau tahu aku nyaris gila menyiapkan semua ini di minggu-minggu terakhir," ucap Jin lagi dengan tawanya dan aku mengangguk lalu memasang cincin itu di jari manis kiriku—kalau nanti kami sudah benar-benar menikah, cincin itu akan terpasang di jari manis kananku. Aku mengangkat tanganku tinggi-tinggi dan bahkan sebagian penonton berdiri untuk memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah atas aksi nekat itu. Kini semua orang sudah tahu, jangan ada lagi kebohongan.

"Aku akan tetap membiarkan identitasku yang lengkap menjadi rahasia." Ucapan itu disambut keluhan kecewa penonton. "Tapi aku tak pernah suka hubunganku dengan Kazusa menjadi remang-remang. Aku akan jaga perasaannya mulai sekarang, tolong bersikaplah padanya sama seperti kalian bersikap padaku. Aku ingin kalian mengakui dan menghargai keberadaannya." Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan—terharu—saat Jin bahkan membungkuk agar permintaannya itu diterima dan dikabulkan. Tepuk tangan kembali menggema bahkan siulan menggoda kami berdua mengudara.

"Suatu saat nanti setelah aku cukup mapan dan siap, aku akan menjemputmu Kazusa. Cincin itu adalah janjiku. Ingat itu, Kujyou Kazusa. Namamu akan segera berubah menjadi Kuga."

Ya. Ya Jin-_kun. _Aku akan menunggu lagi untuk hal yang berbeda kini. _Iroiro, ippai arigato._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"K-Kazune-_kun, _jangan menghancurkan momen itu. Mereka sedang bahagia dan akhirnya kita tahu kebenarannya. Mengejutkan tapi kan tak seburuk itu!"

"Yang disana itu adik perempuanku!"

"Aku tahu, dasar bodoh! Kita bicarakan pelan-pelan dengan Jin juga sekalian besok! Tenanglah, Jin itu lelaki baik."

"Tidak mau! Aku akan membunuh lelaki ngawur itu!"

"KAZUNE! Ini jam setengah sebelas malam! Dan jangan kau berani membunuh idolaku karena aku yang akan membalaskan dendamnya. Toh dia calon adik iparmu sekarang."

"Menggelikan! Dan Kazusa masih disana dengan pemuda ceroboh itu! Ternyata selama ini… mereka—argh! Sudahlah, terserah padamu Karin, tapi aku akan menjemput Kazusa."

"Kau memberi mereka restu untuk empat tahun kedepan kan?"

"Jangan mimpi. Aku pergi dulu."

"KAZUNEEEE!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Wow. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Bagaimana bisa mereka diam-diam seperti itu? Berhubungan rahasia—ah, dunia sudah gila karena Kazusa yang manis dan polos adalah tokoh utamanya. Bagaimana menurutmu Himeka?"

"Kazusa pasti sangat bahagia. Kini kita sudah tahu ternyata selama ini mereka berhubungan diam-diam. Kuharap Kazune takkan mengamuk pada Jin-_san._"

"Wah, aku tak bisa jamin Kazune-_kun _takkan melakukan itu Himeka."

"Yah, tapi apakah tak sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang? Ini sudah jam setengah sebelas."

"Ayo mampir ke Tokyo _Dome _dulu, aku ingin melihat bagaimana Kazune-_kun _akan bereaksi akan ini semua pada Jin dan Kazusa!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jin Kuga memang gila. Tak kusangka ia senekat ini dan aku tak pernah tahu ternyata selama ini dua orang itu berhubungan diam-diam. Miyon harus tahu ini."

.

.

.

TAMAT—beneran/?

* * *

Saya tahu ini sinting. Behahahahaha/? #ketawasetan

Fic spesial untuk OTP kedua saya, Jin dan Kazusa._ Pair crack _yang menurut saya paling imut dan _chemistry _nya cocok-cocok aja. Entah kenapa kalau pake kopel ini, imajinasi saya ngalirnya gampang. Maaf kepanjangan ya ceman-ceman/? _readers. _Saya males kalo harus dijadiin dua chapter -_,-  
Jujur, saya suka bikin karakter Jin rada-rada nganu-?-disini ada _slight _kopel lainnya juga kok. Lanjutannya sesuai imajinasi sendiri-sendiri aja ya, nanti malah jadi multichapter xD

Btw, ini untuk informasi, saya mau hiatus penuh karena urusan rl. **Ini fic terakhir saya sebelum nanti entah kapan saya balik lagi dan update lagi**. Fic-fic lain yang belum kelar di_-discontinued _dulu. Maafkan karena belum bisa melunaskan hutang. Iya, saya memang masih penulis amatir yang belum punya ketekunan khusus untuk fic saya yang lain terutama multichapter.

Ah, menurut saya lebih sulit nulis _author note _ketimbang bikin fic, saya gak pinter pidato kek Bung Karno jadi kaga tau musti bilang apa. Soal pendapat, model apapun diterima asal logis, silahkan taruh di kotak _review. _Terimakasih buat para _readers, likers, followers, _dan _siders _yang selalu buat saya terus semangat untuk menulis. Karya-karya saya sangat jauh dari kata sempurna. Sekian dari Haruka Hitomi ^^

.

.

.

.

_Sincerely, Haruka Hitomi__—see you again guys_

_Boyolali, May 21, 2014—10.22 P.M._


End file.
